


Paradise's Paradigm Paradox

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Gore, Graphic Violence, Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Stalking, Unrequited Love, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Embraced by the warmth of spring, a monster is reborn to chase after the brilliance of the light once more. [Canonverse-styled Modern AU] (PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS/TAGS/NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE WORK)





	Paradise's Paradigm Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> *in this work Eren is deaf mute, any misrepresentation is due to the incompetence of the writer.
> 
>  **WARNING** this work contains the following graphic content: stalking, rape/noncon, dubcon, underaged sex, incest, violence and gore, major character death
> 
> If any such content is to your distaste please refrain from reading.

He is a monster to love him so.

The boy's name is Eren.

Levi learns it from hearing it from the mouth of a friend of Eren's, racing down the hall to greet him familiarly and happily one bright morning. A boy of shorter stature and blonde of hair, cut in what reminds Levi of a mushroom cap.

Levi typically waits until most of the students are gone to begin his deep cleaning duties of tidying up the school buildings (hating to be bothered or interrupted), but he'd wanted to know it. The name of the young man who keeps skipping classes to sleep away his time into the after hours, beneath the blossoming pink petals of the flowering cherry tree near the forgotten west wing of the school. It's where the garden club used to meet when they'd still been active, and honestly Levi thought Eren a member given his presence and on the few occasions Levi did see him awake he was tending to the much neglected flowerbeds and bushes.

After his hard work, sometimes with a little bit of dirt on his cheek. Eren would set aside the hose, his shovel, his gloves, and sun hat to lie beneath the shade of the tree. Seasons had passed all school year. Winter being the only time Levi did not see him there. But without fail, Eren kept coming to sleep beneath his tree and tend to the flowers once the snow melted. A hobby, a means to stay occupied since he seemed to be skipping classes as it was not only his lunchtime and after school hours that Levi could spot him here. On his way to retrieve some cleaning tools in the shed that also has the gardening tools Eren uses. Levi doesn't know why exactly it is Eren does what he does. But he is pleased to learn Eren's name.

Eren has never woke.

When Levi, overly curious had stopped looking from a distance and approached him. Looking at him within the same shade of the tree. Levi had learnt up close that Eren is even more beautiful than he deemed on first sight. Had it not been for his uniform, Levi would have mistaken him for a girl. Such full dark eyelashes lie across his cheeks, his soft pink lips slightly parted for breath. Painfully beautiful. Levi couldn't deny just the sight of him made his heart throb and pound. Disgusting. Levi couldn't stand seeing the dirt that'd mar Eren's face, had taken out his handkerchief to wipe it away. Expecting at least from that for Eren to rise out from his dreams.

But never did it occur.

For hours if he liked he could share the same shade of the tree with Eren. Touch at the soft skin of his cheek, his neck. With the back of his hand. The tips of his fingers. Feel at his dark silky hair. It's not right, Levi knows, to do this. To become fixated like this. For someone much younger than him, of his gender, and without his knowledge. But Levi can't help it. The more he ventures to see of Eren. Beneath the garden tree and outside it. Levi cannot help as he is further captivated.

Eren's eyes are very beautiful, a deep green like the leaves of the flowers he tends to. His smile as pretty as he when he laughs at a joke Armin makes, Armin waving and moving his hands energetically as Eren holds a hand to his lips to stifle a boisterous laugh. His glare just the same, sometimes aimed at a classmate who is taunting another, or saying unsavoury comments about him. His brow dipped in a manner that deems he doesn't entirely understand the meaning but the sentiment is enough. 

Levi finds himself changing his cleaning route depending on if Eren will be there and if there will be a place Levi can stay, where Eren cannot take notice of him. Eren doesn't know, doesn't register him. The amount of times he'd passed Levi in the hall. Levi holding a breath as he'd done so. Honing in in desperation to have what else he's yet to have of Eren.

He's yet to hear him speak.

Usually too far a distance to catch what he's saying if he is speaking. Levi tries to not look so obviously. Or take his photos so obviously. Or press his touch too roughly when Eren is sleeping near him. Cute. Levi can't help but think. How adorable Eren is. With his big eyes and wide hips. Levi can't help when he returns home, to beat himself off, thinking of how nice it would be to kiss Eren's pink lips, and have him gasp and moan beneath him as he touches him, enters him, has him. Instead of Eren's head pillowed beneath the grass but his crisp white bed sheets. Wouldn't that be, not bad at all? 

Levi prints out the photos he takes on his phone and makes a photo book, posters he plasters over his bedroom walls of his sleeping beauty. The closest poster to his bedroom door he kisses before he departs for work or goes to turn in for the night.

One afternoon he manages to figure out which PE locker is Eren's and steals his shirt. Not without replacing it with a clean one of his, a shirt he thinks Eren may accept as his own. Delighted, that while Eren's expression is perplexed he changes into Levi's shirt anyway; it a tad too short and too large at the shoulders for him, but despite that he ends up wearing it all day. Allowing that night for Levi to kiss at the collar of Eren's shirt as he jacks himself off, getting off from the smell of Eren's sweat, and how against Eren's smooth skin all day had been clothing Levi had worn before.

Eren is adorable.

Levi can't deny that even as he tries to deny himself more of Eren, getting greedier each passing day.

\--

Levi is surprised, but acts as usual when he enters the garden. 

He'd expected him to be sleeping at this hour but Eren is awake albeit groggy, as he eats the red apple in his hand. The sweet juice making his fingers and lips wet. Levi swallows back a groan as he tries to discreetly look as he gathers the usual tools from the shed. His body aching when he shuts the shed door to see Eren peering at him curiously. Eren blinking rapidly and almost shyly when their eyes meet. He turns away with his slightly pink cheeks, to finish eating his apple.

Levi grinds his teeth as he hopes it's not too obvious, his erection beneath his uniform. As he tries to tune out Eren's soft little eating noises, his sighs as he finishes up his apple. Levi's palms are sweating as he decides to pull on his gloves. Before that.

He takes this opportunity.

The grass crunching beneath his feet as he looks down at Eren who peers up at him with his lovely green eyes, expression open and curious.

Levi reaches out his hand.

"You're done with that aincha? I'll throw it away for you."

Eren is hesitant at first. He'd been staring at Levi's mouth as he spoke, not his eyes. It'd made Levi even more nervous. But then Eren's eyes meet his and he smiles at him. Levi's heart is a wild tempo in his ears as Eren tells him, jerkily, unsure, "Thankyou."

Levi nods and takes Eren's apple core. He puts it in a clean plastic bag.

\--

When he gets home that night Levi still can't believe his luck.

Eren's eyes on him, his voice, his radiant smile. All for him. And this.

The core of the apple he'd been eating, that his mouth and teeth and tongue had been on. Levi groans, his hands shaking as he brings the apple core to his mouth, licking and kissing it in the places he knows for sure Eren's mouth had been, he eats a little, the small remainder he knows for sure Eren's teeth had touched. Torn between wanting to keep it for as long as he may and wanting to consume as much as he can tonight. Eventually he must toss away the core. Decision made.

Fervently Levi pumps his cock, atop his mattress as he remembers Eren's sweet smile at him. His whole body full of longing, his heart empty wanting to be filled with Eren's warmth.

Levi thinks back to Eren's flushed face, turning away from him.

He moans into his pillow as he ruts his cock harder into his hand, wanting Eren beneath him in his bed and looking away from him exactly like that. He wants to kiss at Eren's slim neck and have his long legs wrapped around his waist. He wants to feel up his plump soft ass and make Eren gasp and beg for him. Levi imagines Eren calling his name and cums messily onto his sheets, across his hands. He imagines his cum dripping onto Eren's stomach, his ass, his flushed cheeks and pink lips.

"Eren, Eren, Eren, _Eren!_ "

Levi can't help but say his name, coveting it, wanting it just as much as he wants the one called by it.

\--

Levi is still, silent as he sees it is not only Eren who is in the garden today.

Eren no doubt sleeping this time around.

From the curiosity of the group of second year boys who hover over him.

"That's... a guy right?"

"Are you sure? Maybe it's some chick cross dressing?"

"There's no way that's a chick, he's flat as a board."

"There's only one other way to find out isn't there?"

Before that can happen.

"What are you brats doing?"

Levi asks them, his icy tone more than enough to send a shiver down their backs. They all turn to look at him, jumping at the same time when they realise-

"Fuck!"

"Run!"

"It's Levi!"

"That janitor who used to be a serial killer?!"

"Mafia?"

They run off.

Levi reaches to buckle the belt they'd unbuckled. Eren sleeping through all of this, or so Levi hopes. Scowling as he wonders what sort of dumbass rumours Eren may have heard about him already. All these brats letting their imaginations run wild since they didn't know jack shit, just that his face was scary, and it wasn't only looks that can kill. But more than shitty farfetched rumors about himself he's concerned about, he's disliking the idea of others entering Eren's garden. If he hadn't come sooner, what else would those idiots thought to do to Eren while he slept? So long as they could get away with it? It's like there's acid in his mouth, at the thought, when many times he was no better.

When he considers further, those idiots, with their dirty hands on his Eren...

\--

Levi comes up with this solution.

It's not the first time nor the last already that he's done it. To insure Eren's safety.

He carries him up to the nurse's office, often unoccupied this later in the day. He lies Eren in a bed to finish his nap and is never there for when Eren wakes. If Eren is disturbed that he keeps waking up in a bed in the nurse's office instead of beneath the shade of the tree he was so taken to. It has not deterred him in the slightest from going to his garden. Every day this persists, for weeks until-

\--

Levi feels a hand at his sleeve.

Tugging, preventing him from leaving as he always does.

Levi turns to see Eren rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand. A look of utmost determination set on his lovely features, his mouth in a frown as Levi tries to shake him off and leave anyway.

"Hey!"

Levi calls out when he feels Eren's arms around his torso from behind, pulling him down onto the bed with him. Eren is slightly out of breath but glaring at him, shaking his head. As he holds him to him. Levi facing him now as Levi had tried to turn around and get out a second time. Back on the mattress again.

"N-no!"

Eren tells him.

It's dangerous like this, Levi knows, his whole body hot. Eren's arms still around him to keep him in place. Levi can't help a groan pass his lips from how close their bodies are. He can smell Eren's skin, the floral scent of his shampoo as some of Eren's hair touches his cheek.

Levi looks at Eren's upset face, knowing it'd be better if he stopped holding back his strength even if it meant hurting Eren a little- to get out of this predicament, because if anyone walked in on them now it'd be-

It turns out Levi doesn't need to use too much strength to get out of Eren's grip, Eren gasping in surprise, shaking his head some more. He grabs onto Levi's arm and clutches it to his whole trembling body.

Levi jumping at how loud Eren's voice is when he's this close to him.

"NO!"

Levi stops trying to leave when he sees the tears of frustration streaming down Eren's cheeks.

He takes out the handkerchief he usually used to wipe the dirt from Eren's face, to this time wipe at his tears.

"What is it? If you have something to say to me spit it out already."

Eren doesn't seem to hear him, blinking away more tears Levi wipes away. Eren is lovely, even as he cries. Levi would rather he could kiss away Eren's tears and his parted lips as Eren gulps back a sob. Levi is unbelievably hard right now. He's sure there's no one else here. If he pushed Eren down as Eren had done to him, Eren can't have any complaints can he? It's a dangerous notion.

Eren is looking at him most haughtily with his tears wiped away and no longer falling.

He holds a hand out to him like one might a horse or a dog bidding them to stay. Levi's expression is sour at that, but he lets Eren take out the notebook from his book bag that Levi always carries up with Eren during these times ....was there something written in there he wanted him to see? And a pen... 

"What? Cat got your tongue? You that pissed off you can't talk no more?"

Levi feels sweat at the back of his neck as he also wonders.

Since Eren is mad at him...

Does he... know?

About Levi's feelings-

Eren writes swiftly and almost furiously, he turns the notebook around for Levi to read. Holding it up for him to see, Levi looks at it and-

"Fuck."

He's an idiot.

What Eren has written down is:

_I hope you do not mind I talk to you like this. I am deaf._

Eren is looking away from him, much like he did that day he'd handed him his apple core, with some confusion.

Eren looks at his gaping face before flipping the paper to write on a clean sheet. Turning it to him when he's done again.

_Please excuse my bold actions. I really wanted to know why and who it was, that has kept moving me to the nurse's office._

"Ah, that's all?" Levi asks, frowning, fuck, he's a fucking idiot, this explained so much, thinking back to his past interactions, his glimpses. Why he never caught Eren's voice.

"Shit. Can you understand anything I'm saying?" Levi asks, noticing Eren is staring at his mouth in concentration. Eren sighs. Annoyed.

Another page.

_I'm sorry. I'm actually rather shit at reading lips. But I will try my best._

"Well how- fuck."

Levi snatches the notebook and pen from Eren's hands and writes out to him.

_How do you usually communicate then?_

Eren gapes at him.

Like he's some sort of idiot.

In Eren's defense, he's not entirely wrong.

Eren writes to him, _With sign language of course, but it's not commonplace._

Eren sighs, writing more.

 _I transferred to this school because I wanted to see if I could live outside my bubble. I wanted to learn to read lips better so I'd have an easier time in the outside world. But I'm not very good at it._ Hence why Levi had seen him skipping classes so much, between his own discomfort and surely the discomfort of some of his classmates, it was tough wasn't it? Levi understands being an outsider, he hadn't been the most outstanding student in his youth. He'd gotten into some trouble more than once. But that sort of struggle probably doesn't even compare to what Eren is going through.

Eren flips to a clean page after offering the pen and notebook to Levi to see if he wanted to add anything. Eren continues.

_My big brother was really against it but I think part of me wanted to prove him wrong. I'm not going to be at this school much longer, but I still want to cherish the friends I have made, and thank the people who've helped me._

After Levi is finished reading that and looks up from the notebook he sees Eren is smiling at him.

Eren writes on the back of that page. Pushing the notebook into Levi's hands as soon as he's finished. _I wanted to thank you. You were the one putting me in the nurse's office every day right? Did something happen? I can't help but think you have been watching over my self-indulgent naps this whole time. Protecting me._ Eren's cheeks are a bit pink at that admittance.

He doesn't take the notebook back, insistent, as he looks down at his feet, that Levi write him a reply.

His handwriting is shit so Levi had been trying to avoid it but-

 _That's right Eren. I saw some other students trying to_ Levi decides to censor it a bit, not to startle Eren _play a stupid prank on you. I didn't like it. And since I have to finish my job and not babysit my whole shift, I figured bringing you to the nurse's office was a good idea._ Levi frowns at what he's written. It's kinda long winded ain't it? A bit nicer than he speaks. Was he trying to look good in front of Eren? Eren reads it all, nodding, a glimmer in his eyes. He turns and beams at Levi, completely satisfied.

Levi is shocked at what Eren writes next.

_You're a kind person aren't you? Mr Levi._

He wouldn't say he was that... but for Eren to have that opinion of him when he'd obviously, to the best of his ability, asked around about Levi to figure out who Levi was. Surely Eren had heard some of those ridiculous rumors Levi rather he not know about. Eren really is wonderful. An angel.

Levi turns to him suddenly, both at some point choosing to sit on the bed rather than stand awkwardly apart. Levi covers Eren's hand on the mattress with his. Gripping it. With Eren looking at him so earnestly, would it be wrong? To kiss him like he's wanted?

As Levi leans in, Eren turns away from him to write some more in the notebook. His hand slipping from his.

_How did you know my name?_

Levi writes out how (once again, a censored version) and Eren giggles.

_That's my friend Armin! Not mushroom cap!_

Eren is adorable.

He'd look even more adorable wouldn't he? Above him and riding his cock, his voice overly loud and startled from how good Levi wants to make him feel. Levi grabs at Eren's slim wrist. Swallowing as he looks from Eren's soft mouth to his earnest eyes on him, looking at him curiously.

"What?" Eren says, the tone of it a little off, but the sincerity behind his asking not lacking.

Levi lets Eren go, standing up.

He takes up Eren's notebook. Returning it.

Gone when Eren looks up from the number Levi had written in it so Eren can text him later if he likes.

Levi no longer present to enjoy the apple red Eren's face has gone upon realising what it is Levi has left.

\--

What Levi learns from their exchange of texts is that after this year Eren will be transferring back to the school he was originally at that fits his needs. It's the same school his big brother goes to, though his brother isn't disabled, Eren supplies; and honestly goes to the school because of Eren (Levi can feel Eren's pouting in the text). Eren doesn't think it's a bad idea returning but he will miss his friends here and... Mr Levi for sure when he leaves. So Mr Levi has to swear to him? To keep in contact with him after this year alright? Promise? Levi promises.

Thinking it must be a dream.

Sometimes helping Eren tend to the garden. And Eren sometimes assisting him in cleaning as 'community service'. Eren sleeps less beneath his tree, opting to share his lunch with Levi beneath it instead come lunchtime, or read a book with Levi before Levi's shift starts, texting each other there as well. Eren oft times laughing to himself. Amused they can communicate in this manner to each other. Levi gives it some thought, that if an old dog like him can learn new tricks. And after a month or so of practicing in secret and Eldian Sign Language classes after work Levi surprises Eren one day, the blossoms on the cherry tree above them all fallen and the leaves near darkened to crimson red, by signing to him.

Eren is more than a little ecstatic.

Signing to Levi too quickly and earnestly. There's a ton of words Levi doesn't know yet and he has to sign [Stop! Stop! Slow! Slow!] many times for Eren to pay attention, so delighted by Levi's consideration. Eren tries to slow it down and dumb it down for Levi.

[For you to do this for me...] Eren signs, a little tearful is how touched he is. Levi passes him his handkerchief, inwardly flustered when Eren beams at him after wiping his tears away. Eren continues. [It fills my heart!]

Levi's heart nearly stops from its crazed pounding at what he thinks is being signed next.

[I really love you!]

But then that's followed with.

[You are such a wonderful friend!]

Levi mimics the sign he is having a problem with because-

[Friend?]

Eren nods earnestly.

[Yes! Friend!]

It's a big problem.

\--

He's the worst.

Is all Levi can think of himself.

Looking at his pristine apartment he'd cleaned thoroughly and deeply today, again, a fifth time because he needed to vent. He'd had a long cold shower and was turning in late for the night. He flips open his mobile phone, skimming through his collection of pictures of Eren. Some of the newer ones Eren had taken himself, overly amused when he saw how old Levi's phone is ( [A flip!] he'd barely been able to sign, laughing so hard). Posing ridiculously and good naturedly for his selfies. Levi rolls onto his side, unable to stop thinking about how cute Eren is. Recalling with more than a little pain, Eren calling him-

Levi is startled as his phone rings.

Not because it is ringing but-

He picks up hurriedly, surprised to see the caller is Eren.

Levi can't even answer as he's barely pressed his ear to the speaker when the caller starts first-

"Hello?" A deep voice. "Who is this? This is Levi right?"

Levi's mind is racing, who was it on the other line? Had Eren lost his phone? Was Eren in trouble? 

Levi hears the sound of fists pounding against the individual calling, the man's voice is distraught as he says, flustered now and not the cold and dangerous he'd been seconds ago- "Hold on a minute Eren! I'll give you your phone back soon! Since you wouldn't tell me who this is! **Is anyone there?** ," the older man asks again, more forcefully, obviously sounding like one not used to losing their temper but about to lose it.

Before Levi can reply, the connection cuts off as he's hung up on. Eren must have persevered and gotten his phone back, as Levi gets a text from Eren soon after. Eren apologising and promising he'll explain later when he sees him at school tomorrow okay?

\--

Though Eren had said that, Levi has yet to get his explanation. The apology aplenty as Eren feeds him his homemade chicken sandwiches for lunch. Even bringing plain iced black tea this time instead of his preferred (and very sweetened) green. Levi would protest to Eren evading the matter but after feeding him Eren proposes a nap and insists on Levi lying his head in his lap. Levi can't really resist that so it's not until after his shift that the answer steadily is revealed. Eren fidgeting, taking his time to put his coat and scarf on before they walk to the train station together. Despite the weather not too chilly with it being well into spring. It's only with the lamps turned on and the night sky above them that Eren tells him as they walk.

[That was my big brother on the phone. His name is Zeke.]

Or so it is attempted.

It's hard for Levi to see and understand Eren's hands as they walk side by side; and from this angle so he pulls him into a cafe and treats him to some sweet and fluffy pancakes before they hopefully catch the last train.

[He's always been over protective of me. Because I have Mr Levi in my phone as 'Mr Levi' he got nosy that you may not be a student. I lied and told him you are my upperclassman but he wouldn't believe me.] Some of the signs Levi has a difficult time with so Eren texts what he said to him too.

Levi nods, understanding this Zeke's concern.

If Eren were his little brother...

Levi shakes his head from such thoughts. That would be a true hell, greater than the one he currently faces.

Eren is almost sadly eating the banana caramel pancake Levi had ordered for him. Levi had figured it the sweetest pancake on the menu and so had chosen it. Maybe despite its sweetness it was not to Eren's liking? Levi asks Eren what his favourite fruit is.

Eren ponders it.

[Apples? No! Strawberries!]

His contemplative expression is adorable, as he tries to give Levi a decisive answer.

As punishment for choosing the wrong pancake, Levi helps Eren finish eating it. Not big on sweets. Eren is amused by Levi's usual scowl worsening at the idea of how many cavities this amount of sugar could cause.

\--

Levi is not looking forward to spring break. Usually he enjoys reading in his large red lounge chair for a good deal of it, but being parted from Eren who will be leaving once this school year ends is already taking an anticipatory toll on him. Irritated, the windows are more polished than usual, causing many students and faculty to consider someone may have left more than one window open. He's in this mood all day, trying to shake it off since once the day ends he'll have to say good bye to Eren for the week. Eren had asked him what he'd be doing for the break period. Levi had answered honestly on it being a whole deal of nothing. Eren had informed him his family typically visited his Aunt Faye at her beach house every year...

Levi is envious, picturing Eren on the beach wondering what he'd wear. Levi imagining all sorts of skimpy bikinis Eren for certain wouldn't be wearing and if he did-

Levi would want it to be for his eyes only.

Especially if it is anything like that frilly pink one with a floral cherry blossom print that Eren is showing to him in his hands as he'd been explaining, with his spring break luggage draped over his lap why his big brother is being unreasonable.

Wait.

Levi double takes.

Eren sets the bikini down.

[It's not that bad is it? Zeke is saying I can't go if I intend to wear it but our parents haven't said anything against it! My mom even said it'd be cute!]

Levi is still in shock as he tells Eren.

[I agree... with both your mom, and your big brother.]

The noise from Eren's mouth is incredulous.

[No way Mr Levi! You're supposed to be on my side!]

Eren looks down at his bikini with a frown.

Not willing to give up his point. His cheeks flushing.

[I understand... I'm a boy. But I get confused for a girl a lot. Also...]

Eren seems shy to reveal this though Levi knows for certain if Eren were to wear this bikini he'd be revealing too much.

Eren continues.

[It's so hot where my Aunt lives. And... my nipples are quite sensitive. I thought this would be the perfect thing to wear.]

Eren leans over, taking out from his pocket the handkerchief Levi oft let him borrow to press it to Levi's nose. Surprise evident on his features.

"Sorry," Levi says, feeling even more stupid. Eren can't read his lips from behind the handkerchief. It soaking up the blood dripping from his nose. Levi takes over holding the handkerchief. Levi feels Eren's hand against his forehead momentarily.

[Are you feeling alright sir?] Eren asks, frowning at his temperature.

Levi really is not in regards to how tight it's become in the front of his trousers.

Levi shakes his head.

Eren sits back, worry evident on his face. He suddenly looks overcome with determination, his hands fists before him as he nods. Then signing to Levi.

[That settles it then.]

Eren takes a deep breath and packs away his bikini.

[I won't go on the beach trip.]

Levi is relieved, with Eren's rebellious nature there was no doubt in his mind Eren would wear that cute bikini all too suited for him to the beach where everyone else could see him. His smooth skin glistening in sweat beneath the sun, his body dripping from it or the ocean water as his drenched slim body, coming out from beneath the waves would be wet- his bikini clinging to every single curve- Eren leans forward to help Levi add pressure to his nose as the bleeding worsens much to Eren's distress.

When it's under control Eren signs to him.

[Instead I will stay at your place and make sure you get better.]

"One more time," Levi says, knowing damn well Eren can't see what he's saying but is aware he's said something by the movement of his face.

Eren signs what he said again. Then realising what the actual problem may be.

[Or is it too much of an inconvenience for you sir?]

Levi sticks the handkerchief up his nose so he can sign.

[It's no problem at all.]

\--

It's a big problem.

It'd be rude to make his sleeping beauty take the couch, but Levi's room isn't the best place for Eren to stay, especially with this impromptu invitation. Levi gives Eren some money and asks him to go pick up some snacks at the convenience store below. To have after their dinner. Asian take out. The fried rice and orange chicken from this place is phenomenal. And the restaurant's cleanly standards makes Levi a regular customer. It's his usual but he lets Eren pick out a couple more dishes since it's his first time trying them (some broccoli beef and egg rolls accompany their order) Hanji's eyebrows had lifted up when they saw the added dishes and that Levi has company. So amused they'd been they'd hollered back to the chef, Erwin in the back. Levi rolling his eyes the whole while telling them to stop gossiping and concentrate on getting the order out. That doesn't stop either of them from gossiping and laughing. Eren's head tilts in question, but luckily the bags keep them occupied until they get to Levi's apartment and Levi remembers he should just drop dead.

While Eren is away getting snacks Levi takes down his posters and hides them away. Tucking his handmade photo book under his bed. His room is presentable and the kettle is on by the time Eren returns with snacks far too sweet for his palate aside from a box of shortbread they can have with the tea. Levi shows Eren his bed where he can sleep. Setting his duffel bag of luggage in there.

[Did you inform your parents?] Levi asks.

Eren nods, overly proud at his own cunning, [I told them I'm staying at Armin's. Armin will cover for me. I let him know what's going on.] Eren puffs his chest out, before grabbing onto Levi's arm and holding it to him, grinning brightly.

Levi clears his throat and guides Eren to the dining table.

Turning on the TV, he struggles to see if there's a closed caption setting on the ancient thing but Eren finds it right away, pointing to the button on his remote controller he didn't even know was there. They watch a few corny sitcoms with their reheated Asian take out.

\--

Going to bed, Eren concernedly signs him.

[Are you sure you won't sleep in the bed with me?]

Levi has to ask him to sign again not for lack of knowledge but worry his wishful thinking is clouding his comprehension.

Eren adds, [You're not feeling well aren't you?] But then Eren smiles, [As I thought, the illness is a psychological one.]

Given Levi's off put expression Eren waves his hands, embarrassed.

[I didn't mean it like that! Simply, you're lonely. Right?]

Levi sucks in a breath, surprised by Eren's evaluation.

Eren's smile turns a little sad, overly sympathetic. Levi wouldn't accept it if he wasn't anything but desperate. He'll accept whatever Eren is willing to give him. Levi knows this is more than he deserves but then Eren says, [I'm lonely too.]

Before kissing him on the cheek and wishing him good night.

\--

Levi is gripping his cock beneath the blankets. His sweats pulled down a little so he can have a better grip, as he thinks about Eren in the other room, sleeping in his bed. His soft lips to his cheek before he'd turned in. His pretty green eyes on him. Levi bites into his other hand as he thinks about fucking Eren. Crawling into his bed as he sleeps. Eren had asked him if he was joining him right? If Levi joins him now would it be alright- Levi moans, lowly as he remembers what Eren wore to bed. It is no wonder his big brother is so over protective if outside of school Eren wore clothes like that. His night wear none too different from the bikini he'd shown him. If not for the oversized sweater he pulled over all of it, even Levi has to admit it is indecent. How long Eren's legs had looked, Levi had been able to see midway, his bare plush thighs, the shape of his plump ass, the curve of his wide hips. It's too much. How was he supposed to survive a week of this? With Eren so near? Tempting?

Levi cleans himself up in the bathroom when he's finished. Not allowing himself the excuse of checking on Eren to have a clear look of him.

He doesn't sleep well but lies to Eren who also asks if he should make coffee come morning. Eren unbelieving when Levi informs him he doesn't drink that shit, only tea.

\--

Much like how they spent their time at school, is how they spend their time at Levi's. Eren picky about which books to read from Levi's collection. Stealing some volumes from his piled high to-read-slash-in-the-middle-of-reading-list. He enjoys the military fiction the most. There's only so much take out a person can or rather should eat Eren scolds him and insists on cooking for many of the meals to Levi's delight. Even if dessert is always too sweet. Eren is too sweet. Levi looks up a park nearby that has a nice rose garden Eren admires and they have a picnic. A cinema in the town over is showing a foreign film so they take advantage of the subtitles. Luckily the movie is quite interesting too given its military theme. Levi takes Eren to the gym he likes to work out at. And they pitter patter the days of spring break like this. Nearing the end. Levi is not looking forward to when Eren must return home.

\--

A night before the night break is over.

Levi shivers, feeling his blankets shift. Moved up momentarily so the warm body that's atop of his can snuggle up against him.

Levi draws back sharply. Not much room on the couch from where Eren was wedged himself between and atop of Levi. His back to the back of the couch.

"Eren!" Levi says, not bothering signing, though he's unsure if Eren can see his lips in the dark, he can feel them, and his breath from this close proximity.

Eren is smiling at him sheepishly. Caught.

[You're such a light sleeper.]

[Go back to bed.] Levi tells him, swallowing.

He can see Eren's bare shoulder, the sweater tilted, falling off from it.

[Will you come with me?] Eren asks, and Levi turns away from him.

Eren reaches out to turn Levi's face back towards him, not wanting him to miss what else he has to say.

[I want to sleep with you Mr Levi.]

Levi is in the middle of telling Eren maybe that sign doesn't have the same double connotations it does when it's said aloud but Eren shakes his head, interrupting him by merely telling the truth.

[I know what I said.]

Levi has sat up, Eren drawing closer to him. His gaze lowered, Levi can see from this short distance how impossibly long Eren's eyelashes are as he looks up at him through them. Beseeching.

[I want to show you some of my gratitude for being so kind to me.]

It has to be a dream.

Levi thinks as Eren reaches down to tug at his sweats, and pull out his hard cock. Already hard before Eren had crawled into bed with him and let him feel the length of his soft hot body. Levi had been thinking about Eren. 

Eren is leaning forward. His soft lips Levi has always wanted to kiss, pressing gently as Eren trembles, to the tip of Levi's wet cock. Already dripping from looking at Eren. Smelling him. Levi can see down his sweater. He isn't wearing anything beneath it tonight. Eren sets to take Levi into his mouth. Kissing up and down his shaft a few times before encompassing the entirety of it in soft wet heat. Eren sucks on him. Moaning around him. His moans overly loud not only for the night air. Full of longing. Levi slides his fingers in Eren's silky hair, the locks between his fingers as Eren's head bobs up and down his cock. His hot tongue licking and wrapping around it as he tries to coax it further down his throat. Adorable. Eren's noises. His furrowed brow. His shut tight eyes as he struggles to fit Levi inside him. His gentle fingers resting along his lap as Eren lies on his belly to suck him off. The sweater sliding down his torso, from his hips to his waist, revealing his bare and large ass. Levi groans. He should stop Eren. Eren doesn't have to do this for him. But it feels too good and Eren is too cute.

Levi can't help as he juts his hips up, he begins to fuck Eren's pretty little mouth. His grip tighter in Eren's hair as he feels closer to climax. He wants to cum. Inside Eren's mouth. All over his face. Eren is gasping around him, almost painfully but he does his best to keep taking Levi down. Not knowing how cute are the sounds he's making as he has to swallow Levi's cum. Pouring it thickly down his throat. Levi has to grab at Eren's chin to convince him to let him take his dick out of his mouth. So he can cum across his upturned face. Over his swollen lips and throat. Eren licks at his lips. Then bends forward again to lick up and down Levi's shaft, cleaning him up what cum he didn't manage to gulp down or has missed getting onto his skin. Levi's chest is heaving for breath as Eren is too, completely breathless. Levi looks at how thick and sticky his cum is, to cling to Eren's hair and skin like it is.

Eren pulls off his sweater and uses it to wipe away what his fingers miss. But he licks up what he catches on his fingers. He crawls over Levi's lap to peck another kiss on his cheek. [Thank you,] he tells him before he shakily gets to his feet, his hips swaying as he returns to Levi's bedroom, his sweater carried in his arms. Levi sits there for some time. Still thinking about Eren's naked body. His heart throbbing, his cock spent. Not understanding why he hasn't woken up from this dream yet.

Wondering why it must continue when he doesn't deserve to even dream of Eren as he hears Eren's gradually growing louder moans, needy and high as surely in his room Eren is pleasuring himself in Levi's place. So turned on from sucking his cock. Yet Eren is unfulfilled. Levi doesn't restrain himself this time from visiting his room to check on Eren. Sucking a breath in harshly at the sight of Eren on his knees. Three of his fingers plunging into the pink puckered tight little hole of his large ass. Eren moving his hips frantically as he brings his large ass back onto his reaching, stretching fingers over and over. Eren clutching at the pillow Levi typically laid his head against every night, until Eren became his guest. The erotic sight is more than Levi can handle. He finds his mobile phone and begins to take pictures of Eren. Knowing the video camera he'd set up in here, that's film he'd wanted to save for viewing until after Eren left will not be enough. Eren taking notice of him moves to try to give him a better angle, a better view, this angel. When he has as many shots as he can take, Eren draws his fingers out from himself, flinching. He rolls over onto his back. Spreading his legs. Levi can see him ask, his fingers still sticky from being drenched in the lube that's bottle rests on the nightstand, [Will you join me in bed tonight Mr Levi?]

Levi can't refuse Eren anymore.

\--

The bed is dipping, the mattress creaking beneath their combined weight as Levi fucks Eren senseless.

Eren is adorable, so desperate for his cock. It's unbelievable with how tight Eren is that he's able to take Levi inside him as deep as he has. It's all due to Eren's diligence and determination. He'd been set on the get go to have Levi inside him, and so, before their last night together he had managed that. He looks quite pleased with himself as Levi thrusts back and forth inside him, grunting and groaning, leaving all sorts of dark marks on his neck, and bruises along his ass and hips, as he plunges his cock inside Eren repeatedly. Eren crying out just as repeatedly with every thrust. Horrendously shy when Levi kisses his cheek, or his lips. But turning into every kiss happily. Eren is so cute.

Levi thinks he will go insane.

How can he let Eren leave from here when Eren so obviously belongs to him? Levi cums a second time, filling Eren to the brim. Eren cums at the feeling of Levi filling him. His long legs wrapped tightly over Levi's hips. Levi feels Eren's fingers in his hair, combing it back, it sticking like that from the sweat. Eren's giggle turning into a moan as Levi shifts, pushing deeper inside Eren. Knocking up some more against his prostate. If Levi could he'd like to knock Eren up. He kisses him harshly over the mouth, Eren startled and unused to it, meets him clumsily and hesitant. Eren is too adorable. Levi draws back to look over Eren's thoroughly marked and fucked body. Levi wishing he could get it up again sooner so he can fuck Eren some more. Sweat slides down his body.

[Did it feel good?] Eren asks him.

Levi kisses at Eren's brow.

"Of course it did."

Eren swats at his arm, pouting.

Levi simply signs [Yeah] instead of what he just said, weirdly embarrassed and feeling like a jackass.

Eren smiles up at him and draws his arms around him. Hugging him. Then peppering his face with kisses. Levi doesn't know if he could be any happier. But figures it out. So long as Eren doesn't leave he'll feel this way. Levi shudders as he imagines tying Eren up. In rope or chains, keeping him locked away in here so he'll only look at him. Levi caresses Eren's body. Drawing his touch up and down Eren's hot and smooth skin. Still slick from their mixed sweat. Eren is nodding off next to him. Eren tells him, his smile tired but happy and content, [Me too. Good night sir.]

\--

Levi had woken up long before Eren. Finding it to be absolute torture to leave Eren in his bed alone, Levi had taken a shower. Dressed in clean clothes. Went out to order breakfast. Making it back home just in time to see Eren emerge from the shower, a roomy tshirt on with some high cut shorts. He's toweling his hair dry as Levi closes the door behind him.

[Welcome back,] Eren tells him once the towel rests on his shoulders, a warm smile Levi gets to have for himself, so many only for him, is making his entire stomach twist and his heart pound.

Levi sets down the take out on the table. Glad Eren is worn out enough that he won't scold him for picking up waffles, eggs and sausage from the restaurant across the street. He'd even brought Eren coffee though he won't touch any of it himself.

Eren sits down too hastily, grimacing from his sore ass. He stands up momentarily to rub at it, jumping when Levi slaps at it. Eren looks at him betrayed, the tears at the edges of his eyes not only emotional.

[Sorry. I couldn't help it.]

[What do you mean?!] Eren replies angrily.

Levi answers honestly, [It's too cute. Like you.]

Eren uses a sign Levi doesn't know. Huffy. Eren refuses to teach him it so Levi tries to look it up. Eren getting an extra waffle or two for this abuse.

\--

[Pervert,] Eren uses it again when they're lounging in his room together.

Eren has found his photo book to Levi's horror. He'd almost spilt the tea he'd prepared for them, the shortbread laid out on a plate. A different box from last time. These covered in chocolate. Levi sets the tea tray down. His hands sturdy aside from that potential mishap on first glance. Giving no further indication of the turmoil he feels inside as he prepares himself for Eren's ire and disgust. Eren will surely storm out any minute.

But Eren's smile is one Levi doesn't know, as Eren skims through the many pages. As he evaluates where and when these photos could have been taken. It's more apparent the further he gets along, nearing the beginning. The tea is cold as Levi waits for his judgment. His face downcast, away from Eren as he sits next to him. Cursing himself that he didn't hide it better. He feels Eren's fingers grab onto the edge of his shirt sleeve, tugging on it so Levi will turn to look at him.

[You like me this much?] Eren asks.

Levi is speechless at Eren's graciousness.

Eren puts the photo book aside and leans in close to Levi, Levi drawing back in alarm. Unsure of what sort of response this is. Eren is giggling as he has him cornered, pinned to the side of his bed. Eren snuggles up against him.

[You must like me a whole lot... what did you say before? Cat got your tongue...]

Eren looks overly pleased that in the slightest, Levi's face is a tad flushed. Eren is so close. And Eren had understood him back then-

Eren starts kissing at his neck, drawing his hands not to speak with him the usual way but their new way. He coaxes Levi to touch him. Pulling his hand up his shirt to cup his breast. Levi grows hard when Eren cries out, his whole body shaking from Levi teasing his pink perked nipple. Then the other. That's right, Eren had said they were quite sensitive didn't he? Levi sucks at them through Eren's shirt, Eren crying out harder, his legs spreading. Levi wastes no time pinning Eren down onto his bedroom floor. Pulling his shirt up to see how teased his nipples must be. Levi pulls down on Eren's shorts wanting to see more of him, feel more of him, have more of him. Levi unbuttons and unzips the front of his trousers. Drawing his cock out, he pulls Eren's legs up around his waist and enters him. Eren's hands at his shoulders, clutching at them as Levi's cock fills him again, pounding into his still sore ass. Eren forces his hips forward and his ass down on Levi's cock, crying, moaning all the while. Levi grunting when he feels Eren's nails dig from his shoulders to move down his back, then rake up it as he fucks Eren hard.

\--

Eren is kissing at his chin, sunk low in the bath they're sharing. After tonight spring break will be over and Eren must return home. His knees are rosy as is the rest of his skin, from the steam. Levi would like to fuck Eren here too but he figures it'd be unkind to do anymore than they had.

He'd fucked Eren on the couch again, their movie interrupted since it'd been so boring Eren's ass always far more interesting. They'd tried to have one more outing (lunch) but had barely made it to the front door, shoes about to be put on when Eren had shook his head, apologising as he got down on his knees and hungrily sucked Levi off.

Eren had tried cooking a meal since they wouldn't be going out. Levi had attempted to lend his help but Eren was too alluring. Every cooking instruction seemed suggestive, so he'd ended up feeling Eren up and beating him off near the counter. Ruining the vegetables. Eren hitting his arm for that but also because- Eren is dissatisfied until Levi bends him over the dining table and fucks him there too.

Eren is exhausted, sleepy in his arms. So Levi can't help but be surprised as Eren turns to face him, lifting half his body out from the hot bath water and asks him, [Please, can we do it one more time?]

Seeing Eren's perked pink nipples from the cooler air outside the bath though steam rises all about them, his bruised hips, yet feeling his tender ass over his lap, Eren's soft lips giving him shy kisses as Eren looks at him with those pretty green eyes of his, it's not like Levi has a choice in the matter.

So Levi asks, unable to not tease Eren [Oh? Like me that much do you?]

Eren swats his arm but Levi lets that go given he's going to make sure Eren won't be able to walk come tomorrow.

\--

So had been his intention but regardless he offers Eren a ride home. The train might have been better, given it's a motorcycle they're taking but Eren is ecstatic. Even overly excited that he gets to ride a bike. Telling him how cool it is, and so like Levi for it to be black. (Levi agrees on that point, though it had not been his choosing for the bike to be that colour. It’d come as that, a hand-me-down from Farlan...) Levi already thinking it's a bad idea as Eren hops in behind him. The spare helmet securely on. Carefully heeding his instructions to 'hold on tight'. He does so the whole ride. Levi almost missing some stop lights with Eren's warm body at his back. Levi wants to make a pit stop to relieve some of the tension but Eren would like to get home before his family does. 

Levi is startled at how big Eren's house is when they arrive. Confused when he'd been passing a bunch of big ass trees. He realises Eren typically gets a ride to the train station since there's no way a bus went all the way out here.

[Surprised?] Eren asks, amused at the shock on Levi face. Not overly apparent to those who do not know him.

[My father was a doctor, he's retired now though,] Eren explains, wanting to say something more but.

"I knew it all along!"

Eren can't hear the tall figure who's approaching them from the mansion, rushing to meet them at the gates. But he follows Levi's line of sight, it snapping up at the sudden deep and familiar voice. Too close to not be the one he'd heard on the phone.

Eren is surprised, whatever he's signing to Zeke, Zeke isn't having any of it.

Not bothering to sign anything because it's Levi who he wants to hear this.

"Don't lie anymore Eren! I can see your ears are bright red! You weren't at Armin's the whole time were you? You've been out with this... this cradle robber!"

Eren's hands are held about him, stilled yet panicked. Zeke isn't listening to him at all. Focusing all his anger at the figure behind Eren.

"This is that 'Mr Levi' isn't he? Don't fall for some loser because he rides a motorcycle! You don't need any of that!"

At this point Eren is beyond frustrated that Zeke hasn't bothered communicating with him at all though he has the capabilities. Levi watches as Eren without any hesitation, uses his fists to beat at Zeke's chest. Looking up at him, furious. Zeke suddenly sheepish at Eren's anger. He'd been so ready to be angry himself he hadn't been prepared for Eren's temper though he's been on the end of it time and time again. While Levi can't see all the signs he understands at this point, the gist of it.

[Why aren't you signing?!] Eren is asking [Stupid big brother! What do you mean I haven't been at Armin's this whole while? Mr Levi just happened to give me a ride! He is a very kind person!]

Zeke chortles, his indignation subsided by Eren's return is back however stunted from his real nature and Eren's discontent, as he replies, signing this time.

[Eren. Don't lie to me anymore. I didn't go to the beach trip this year either. I was worried you were still mad at me for telling you what to do, so I went to apologise while you were at Armin's. But every day he said you were out or didn't want to speak with me! That's odd isn't it? You'd come to talk to me at least! I know you!]

Eren is looking away from him, clearly caught and incapable of rebuttal.

[Your phone has been off for days too. Why is that?]

Zeke is frowning at him but shrinks away, flinching as Eren turns his tearful eyes up at him.

[I'm so tired of this Zeke. Isn't it enough that I'm going back to the Marley Academy with you? What more do you want? I... I want to be free!]

At that Eren turns around abruptly, walking back to Levi. His eyes apologetic for Levi who had to witness all that. Zeke is fuming as Levi takes out his handkerchief and wipes at Eren's tears.

"Don't cry, baby boy," Levi says, stroking Eren's cheek as he finishes wiping away the worst of it. Eren holds his hand to his cheek, turning his face to kiss his palm. He takes his bag Levi passes over to him. Swinging it over his shoulder. He tells Levi, [I'm sorry about all this. Thank you for everything.]

Levi nods, replying, [Text me later.]

Zeke is beyond fuming as Eren returns to him. Zeke signing furiously, scowling when he realises [He knows sign language too?] Eren ignoring him as they make the lengthy walk up to the mansion. Not even glancing Zeke's way as he takes up Eren's bag and dejectedly carries it for him. Levi waits until they're back inside their home before getting back on his bike, turns on the engine and kicks off.

He drives around town before going back to his apartment, heart and thoughts heavy even after night has returned.

\--

Eren steps out of the shower.

He'd turned up the water especially hot even for him.

Toweling himself dry, when he's done he allows the towel to drop at his feet.

In his room he stands before the tall mirror, looking over his naked body. He touches at the marks left all along his neck, the dark bruises round his waist and hips, turning around to see his ass is of similar shade. There's kiss marks not only at his neck but his breasts and thighs too. His ankles. Bruises at his wrists and various spots he's surprised but invigorated to see the dark red or purple blue there too. It hurts a little, running his fingers over the bruises but it also excites him. That Levi loves him this much he hadn't been keen on the idea of letting him go... he'd held him this tight... Eren is happy. His skin flushed not only from his shower. He can tell already he'll be upset when the marks fully heal but hopefully before then he can see Mr Levi again. Eren's bright mood clouding over as he considers, but his big brother Zeke...

Eren turns around to where Zeke has been standing at the opened door for some time now.

He'd seen him open said door and come in from his reflection in the mirror but he'd been ignoring him.

[Ever heard of knocking?] Eren asks, amused at the joke though Zeke is in no mood, his entire expression solemn. Eren pouts, knowing Mr Levi would have found his joke funny.

Zeke closes the door behind him at least, though they're the only ones home.

Zeke looks up and down Eren's body before asking him, appalled [Did that bastard do that?]

Eren is startled at Zeke's profanity, usually he refrained from such strong language.

[Don't call him that,] Eren replies, glaring at Zeke.

[Why not? That's what he is. Look at you.]

Zeke gently grabs at Eren's wrist, feeling him flinch, he looks at the bruises there too, shaking.

In anger. 

Zeke lets go of Eren's wrist. Taking a deep breath.

[Don't see him anymore Eren. You're just a child.]

Zeke is looking at him earnestly, swallowing.

[And I can already tell what kind of monster he is if he beats you.]

At that-

Eren can't help from bursting out laughing, unsure if it's too loud or simply not the reaction Zeke had been expecting, or both.

[That's what you think these bruises are from? My stupid big brother. I think you are not so naive.]

"Eren," Zeke says, voice thick with emotion, his hurt face reflecting it. 

Eren presses a finger over Zeke's lips.

[I told you before Zeke. I want to be free. When I'm with Mr Levi I can taste that freedom. He loves me wholly and needs me.]

Eren's smile is overly fond as he thinks about Levi.

Continuing. Not sure how to convince his brother but at this point Eren is merely sorting out his own feelings. The conviction he felt that night when he'd crawled onto the couch with Levi and sucked him off.

[I... I need him too.]

When Zeke doesn't reply.

[Isn't this proof enough?] Eren asks, reaching for Zeke's wrists, he drags his brother's hands over his body to touch at the marks Levi left. Zeke draws back harshly, as if he were burnt by fire.

[Don't do that Eren.]

Zeke's hands are trembling as he replies.

Zeke who had been looking at him blatantly before is avoiding even meeting his eyes.

Eren pulls on a robe, tying it up before walking into Zeke's line of sight.

[Please get out of my room.] 

Zeke does without another word.

\--

Eren is stroking Levi's hair as he lies his head in his lap.

School will be ending soon with summer taking over. It's already bright and sunny. Eren watches the shadows of the shifting leaves above from the very faint breeze, move across Levi's face. Eren bends over to kiss his brow. Jumping when he feels Levi's hand grab up to cup the back of his neck and push him down.

Eren ends up tumbling over; rolling together on the grass, they lie next to each other.

[Sleep well?] Eren asks, it may be cool in the shade but his face is hot as Levi hovers over him, reversed position.

Levi bends over to kiss him on the mouth and Eren meets him eagerly. He'd been trying to convince Levi for weeks that no one came here aside from them. Those pranksters of before a fluke. But still Levi wouldn't relent, no matter how many times Eren urged him. He'd managed to convince Levi once to fuck him in the shed, but Levi said it was too dirty for a second time.

Eren wants school to hurry up and be over, once it's summer he can visit Mr Levi as much as he likes.

[I'm surprised you weren't sleeping too,] Levi tells him finally, he's sat up, checking the time on his silver wristwatch for when his shift may start soon.

Eren will help today.

[I've slept plenty.]

Eren gives it some thought. A devious smile on his lips.

[Double connotation aside.]

[Horny brat,] Levi calls him, kissing him back when Eren leans forward for another.

After he draws back.

[I'm not lonely anymore. You?]

Eren smiles against Levi's lips as Levi kisses him harshly after that remark, his hand on Eren's thigh.

Moving it from there but not before giving it a squeeze. Levi tells him.

[I know where we can go.]

\--

It's cleaner than the shed, a utility closet only Levi has access to.

They finish a few essential tasks before Levi guides Eren into it. Pulling his clothes from him. Levi fucks him against a wall. Levi's strong hands holding up Eren's ass as he's penetrated over and over. Eren bites into Levi's shoulder, stifling his moans. Not wanting for Levi to get in trouble. His whole body is hot and needy as he takes Levi's cock inside him, more, more. Levi's hands feel really good, supporting him. His hard hot body rocking against his is good too. Eren's heels dig into Levi's back, urging him to fuck him harder. Eren had wanted this badly but now he's worried if he's moaning too loud even with Levi's shirt bunched in his mouth.

He asks after they've both cummed.

Levi's breath hot and moist against his cheek. Eren watches Levi's mouth as Levi tells him 'No'. Relieved.

Sliding down within their upright position, Eren flinches as Levi begins to draw his cock out from inside him. Eren frowning, Levi getting his attention by kissing him on the cheek, Eren's arms around him gently subsiding so Levi can ask-

[What's the matter?]

Eren hesitates. He'd not wanted to inconvenience Mr Levi more than he already has. It'd been by his insistence that they fool around on the schoolgrounds, even if that is very dangerous for Mr Levi to do. Eren fidgets before asking.

[This time... was it better?]

[What do you mean?] Levi asks, looking at Eren with concern. Eren is touched.

[Well... usually when we do it I make some noise don’t I? Since I don't know what that sounds like... if it's too loud... I really tried my best not to make any sound.]

[Some? You're always fucking noisy.]

Eren looks appalled.

Levi hurries to elaborate, [You're always making some annoyingly cute sound. And when we fuck you're like a bitch in heat.]

Levi has something else to say but stops, alarmed at the fat hot tears that are rolling out from Eren's eyes.

"Hey! Hey Eren! Don't cry baby boy!" Levi thumbs away Eren's tears, kissing and licking them away, holding his face gently before putting one and one together.

[Are you asking me if this time the sex was better because you were trying not to be loud?]

Eren nods, mortified this whole time he'd been annoying Mr Levi.

[I appreciate you making sure I keep my shitty job. But back at my place, when you moan like you usually do, it really turns me on.]

Eren's glum gaze blinks back the few more tears he had, hopeful he asks, [You mean that sir?]

[Yeah, just thinking about you getting worked up like that, getting all riled up when you can't even hear yourself getting that way, see] Levi grabs Eren's wrist, directing his hand to his already hard again cock, Levi lets go of Eren's wrist. Eren's fingers wrap around his shaft, a smile across his face as he feels how hard Levi is- he looks back up at Levi-

[I never tire of hearing you moan for me. Your voice is as cute as you are Eren.]

Eren flushes a colour just as cute, before leaning in on his knees to give Levi head. Letting Levi hear as much as he can, with his cock in his mouth. Eren determined that he'll visit Mr Levi at his apartment soon so Levi can hear as much as he wants.

\--

With summer present, school out, they go to the beach.

Eren is ecstatic to finally have the opportunity to wear that pink frilly bikini Levi is honestly not as ecstatic about him wearing until it's determined since they came later in the day and gone far down the shore enough, that there's not as many people here as Levi had been dreading.

There's a whole bunch of rocks they pass before they find a nice deserted patch. Pitching up the parasol and laying down towels. Levi insists they apply a fresh coat of sun lotion before checking out the water. Eren calling Levi out on his bullshit quick when his hands get under the bits of bikini where obviously Eren didn't need lotion. Slicked up already, Eren pulls down Levi's swimming trunks and pushing the thin strip of fabric that'd barely been covering his ass, Eren mounts Levi's cock. Rocking back and forth on it as the ocean crashes behind them. Levi grunting as he hitches his hips up into Eren's soft heat, groping his plush ass that swallows him up eagerly. Resting his hands at Eren's hips the deeper he gets inside, Eren draws his hands over his to pull them up, to grope and pinch at the sensitive nipples he'd complained about, beneath his bra top. His hard wet cock peeking out from beneath the lines of his panty bottoms. Levi dips a hand under the band to beat him off, attuned motion to that of his cock fucking Eren's asshole.

It's expected after they cum, sticky and hot, they can't be lounging about in the heat any more.

Washing off in the cool waters of the sea, Eren laughing and shrieking when the water Levi splashes is far too cold, he tries to escape but ends up swimming out, to some more rock enclaves. Levi catching up quickly, Eren is grateful for his hot breath at his ear and his even hotter body as he pins him against the smoothest wall of rock and takes him from behind. Pinching at his nipples, hard from the cold water. Eren juts his ass back happily onto Levi's large cock as they engage in a second round.

\--

With their fill of sex on the beach.

They return to a more populated area so Levi can bring Eren the snacks he'd been looking forward to.

Fried noodles was first after more chilly dives, but in the shade of the parasol upon their beach blankets, with the hot sand around them and the sun unrelenting. Levi is actually open to sharing the shaved ice with Eren.

[Thank you. It's strawberry right,] Eren asks, seeing the pink atop the clear white.

[Of course, anything for you my princess,] Eren swats his arm and doesn't want to share for the first few bites but begins feeding Levi his portion from his spoon eventually. When they've eaten all the shaved ice Levi asks what else Eren would like to eat. There isn't much he doesn't want to eat, however-

It's strangely specific.

[I DO NOT want to eat the chocolate covered ice banana.]

[The fuck is that.]

[Exactly as it sounds!] Eren signs quickly, annoyance aggravating his motions.

Eren sighs, [My big brother always buys one for me. I'm so tired of them. It's his favourite so he thinks I have to eat one with him too.] Eren is pouting.

Levi gives it some thought, thinking what a nasty, sneaky, bastard Zeke is.

Eren said he was open to anything but he looks a little disappointed at what Levi brings next.

[Popsicles?]

[Sorry it's not strawberry, but cherry.]

Levi splits it so they can share. 

Eren takes it, holding it in his mouth momentarily to say [Get sushi next.]

Half of Levi's popsicle drips over his hand as he's distracted by Eren eating his. Eren licking the popsicle and sucking it far too familiarly for Levi's attention to be elsewhere.

Eren tugs at the sleeve of the light windbreaker Levi had donned earlier. Seeing the situation. He fishes out some wipes. Helping Levi clean up. Understanding exactly what Levi was doing.

[Mr Levi. You don't need to be jealous of Zeke. Now, the sushi!]

[Anything else,] Levi asks, noting they still have plenty of water, and his half drunk iced tea that's probably hot tea again.

Eren is very enthused, a bounce in his motions as he sits up on his knees, grinning ear to ear as he says [ICE CREAM.]

Levi promises to bring that after the sushi so it doesn't melt everywhere.

Partially changing his mind as he contemplates, sticky and cool, vanilla bean cream getting on Eren's thick thighs. Since Eren had helped him clean up the melted popsicle, Levi would need to help him clean up the ice cream wouldn't he?

\--

It's chilly during autumn.

Levi is raking up the fallen leaves beneath Eren's tree, just as he gets a text from him asking for a ride?

After work (completed at top speed) Levi heads over.

It's far to the Marley Academy but Levi doesn't mind the drive. Eren is waiting for him near the fence.

A kiss given to him immediately.

Eren's friends behind him are sharing glances. A buff blond elbows the extremely tall dark haired young man next to him, while the only girl of the group rolls her eyes at him.

[Your brother won't be angry?] Levi asks, not really caring but not keen on Eren ending up in tears again. Every time there's conflict the result is that.

[NO WAY!] the tall dark haired youth signs, the girl's eyes are wide too.

[Cool. Eren you didn't tell us your friend is deaf too.]

Eren introduces them to Levi. [Mr Levi this is Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie.]

Eren turns back around to them.

[He's not deaf.] Replying to Reiner.

Reiner's smile is broad. 

[Really? Major props then. Is he a teacher? Social worker? Government?]

[No,] Eren replies, from his smile Levi can tell he's quite satisfied that his friends are all so curious about his mysterious friend.

[Can we get going?] Levi asks, not wanting to stick around longer than need be, in case-

[You need not mind my big brother. He's in a grade much higher than me, he's still in his college classes at this time. I mentioned before right? Marley covers even university.]

Damn rich people.

[But we can go. I'm hungry,] Eren bids his friends good bye. Fastening the spare helmet over his head, Levi takes him out to dinner.

It's the Asian take out place but they're sitting in for once. Eren orders five orders of dumplings, in a certain mood.

[Sorry Mr Levi.]

[If you're hungry you're hungry,] Levi tells him, not bothered at all at Eren's big order, it wasn't like it was super expensive.

[Not that,] Eren tells him, the shy expression on his face is enough for Levi to want to cancel dinner and take Eren to his place already, [About earlier, I bothered you.]

Levi tilts his head in confusion as Eren often does at him.

[That is!] Eren starts, drawing in a deep breath, exhaling, his face is flushed entirely [I wanted to show you off to everyone. You looked really cool coming in on your bike... in your leather jacket too. You should wear it more often.]

Eren is smiling contently.

[Eren,] Levi starts but is interrupted by Hanji who's brought their order.

"Pardon my intrusion love birds! But your food is! Here!"

They set down all of Eren's plates of dumplings first before Levi's usual.

"Jeeze Levi you could be a little more adventurous like Eren ya know? He always gets something different every time he orders! Why! There's even a different filling in each of those dumplings' plates! Amazing right!"

"Fuck off Hanji you're spoiling our meal."

"Meal? Oh no!" Hanji says, a hand to their chest in feigned anguish, "That's not it at all! You're upset I'm taking away from your precious time with your precious Eren!"

Hanji pretends to wipe a tear from their eye, the one with an eyepatch over it. This ass.

Hanji swirls around to Eren.

"E-re-n~ don't hang around Levi too much! You might become a grump like him! Just keep smiling like that! Cutie pie!"

"I ain't leaving a tip."

"You never leave a tip anyway, stingy bastard."

"Only when you're the server."

"Cold as always Levi!"

Hanji leaves though, after a few more encouraging remarks to Eren for putting up with Levi's capricious character.

[Get any of that?] Levi asks, Eren has already dumped half the bottle of soy sauce over his dumplings, his mouth packed. He sets his chopsticks down.

[Some of it.]

Swallowing, he has Levi try some of his dumplings.

[There, now Ms Hanji can't complain.]

Levi tries to explain why Ms is pushing it like Mr would for Hanji of all people but lets it slide as Eren keeps tilting his head to the side. More interested in finishing his dumplings than discussion.

\--

Later that night.

Lying in bed.

[Think about it won't you?] Eren is telling him, having sat up as their conversation got more intense. Levi was perfectly fine with Eren snug as a bug in his arms for what he thought would be not only the night but a good deal of the upcoming day but Eren had woken up to bring up a topic he'd been avoiding-

[Do you really not want to meet my parents tomorrow?]

[It's not your parents I'm concerned about.]

[Me too,] Eren is saying, annoyed [I don't know why but my big brother has always had this hold on my dad since he was young. My dad is always agreeing with him about everything. That's why I feel, if you meet him in person my dad will change his mind about you and stop listening to my brother's lies.]

[If your truth can't convince him what makes you think a visit will?] Levi brings up, honestly he doesn't mind going. He's worried if it doesn't go the way that Eren envisions the future complications would be harder to deal with than if they had just avoided this matter altogether.

Eren looks so downhearted at Levi's words. Levi embraces him, kissing at his brow, then his neck, Eren relenting, draws his arms around him in response. They make out for some time before Levi makes up his mind. It wasn't like him to be a shitty coward. Least in Eren's eyes.

[Let's go Eren. I'll have dinner with your family.]

Eren throws his arms around him again and rewards him with more than a kiss.

\--

It's awkward.

Levi had decided to go to family dinner because truthfully, for all his guesswork, unless he actually went he wouldn't know what would happen would he? He was hoping, that this decision he'd made to prevent Eren cry that night wouldn't mean Eren would be crying tonight instead.

Eren stands at the dinner table just when they'd all sat down, to get his parents attention. It's what Zeke has been waiting for all day as he signs and says aloud- "Don't do it Eren."

Eren ignores him, taking a deep breath, he smiles at Levi before looking to his parents. His mother is curious but his father like his brother looks like he already knows what this is about.

[Mom. Dad. The truth is, Mr Levi here whom I've invited for dinner tonight is my friend. I hope you can accept my decision.]

Eren's mom bursts into a smile, turning to her husband whose face is ashen. Meanwhile Zeke slams his fist against the table.

[Are you sure? Eren, Zeke has been telling me a good deal about Levi. Aren't you concerned at all? A friend is too much.] Grisha is asking, worriedly glancing at Levi.

Eren has sat down again. Levi is rather impressed his temper is in check. Usually at this level of resistance (from Zeke) Eren would be going off quite aggressively. Perhaps it's different for his parents? Makes sense.

[Mr Levi has shown me that the world is not as cruel as I think. He thinks I am beautiful and accepts me for who I am. He makes me feel... I would like to share my future with him.]

"You're too young," Grisha says in clear distress, a hand to his brow. Carla pats his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sorry dear, he takes after me quite a bit."

Zeke is unwavering unlike his father, [Eren, Levi isn't the wonderful person you think he is. Just because he learned sign language to entice you doesn't mean he values you more than your pretty face.]

Zeke had wanted to sign something else instead of [face] but thought against it given their parents are present.

Eren understands that having had this conversation many times before in private with him.

Levi can't take much more of this.

"Excuse me. But is it really that big of a deal that Eren and I are-"

"Of course it's a big deal you fiend!" Zeke says rising out of his seat.

"You're more than twice his age and not even making a third of what I'm going to make once I graduate! How can I trust someone like you to look after my little brother?"

Shit, that's some real shit right there. Levi has to admit. Eren frowns, catching some of what Zeke is saying, moves to hold Levi's hand that's resting upon the table.

Feeling Eren's hand on his.

"Does that really matter so long as I have a roof over my head and food to eat? Eren is plenty happy when he comes over, because he values my company not my money." Or lack of rather.

Zeke scoffs, "I doubt his puppy love for you will last forever old man."

"Eren!" Carla calls out, aghast that Eren has stood up to pour his entire glass of water over Zeke's head.

[How dare you claim my love isn't real! Would you say my love towards you, mom and dad isn't forever? You wouldn't would you! That's too horrible Zeke!]

As Levi had been fearing, Eren is so angry he's crying again.

Grisha is at a loss for words but Zeke still has plenty. He uses his napkin to towel some of the water off his face. His hair still dripping. Insistent.

[He's dangerous Eren. I went to his apartment, I saw... all those pictures of you... and those videos...]

[I gave them to him! I let him take them!] Eren furiously signs, before looking at Zeke in disbelief, [You... broke into Mr Levi's apartment?]

[He's disgusting Eren, he won't love you forever either.]

Levi had also worried this would happen.

Worse would turn worse and if it wasn't Eren's temper that was going to reach the limit- it was his.

Levi gets up to go sock Zeke right in the face.

Knocked out cold. Grisha's practiced doctor instincts kick in immediately and he checks up on his son's condition. "He's just unconscious," Grisha waves it off, impressed by Levi's punch but not as impressed as Carla "What's Zeke so worried about? Levi's obviously built like a tank. He can protect Eren fine. But- Eren!"

Carla finishes what she has to say, waving for Eren's attention.

[You can't just let Levi be the only one supporting the both of you. You have to support him too right? You're a boy as well!]

Eren nods, looking a little confused but otherwise accepting of his mother's intentions.

\--

Levi helps Grisha carry Zeke to his room.

Resting Zeke on his bed.

They return to finish dinner (some five spice roasted chicken, white rice, and garlic sautéed vegetables; Eren's mom is saying she heard from Eren he likes Asian food) without anymore conflict. And Eren's parents even ask Levi in genuine curiosity about himself. It's only after dessert (caramel pudding) that Eren goes to check up on his brother, whom Grisha insists will be fine. Eren pulls up a chair by his bedside. Pressing an icepack gently to Zeke's brow. Setting it on the nightstand when he thinks the swelling has gone down enough. He situates Zeke's blankets more comfortably around him when it doesn't look like he'll get up anytime soon. Behind him, Levi is snooping about Zeke's room.

Eren tugs at the edge of his sleeve, [Don't do that!]

[Why not?] Levi asks, Eren’s cheeks pink as he remembers Zeke admitted being in Levi's apartment.

[What do you think he saw? Did he see everything? Have I... seen everything?] Eren asks, wondering to himself- was the sort of affection that Levi carries for him so wrong? Was it still wrong if Eren likes it? It was wild and liberating, to be owned and dominated. Something new and passionate. That to Eren is freedom. 

Levi grabs hold of Eren tightly and kisses him roughly. Eren clinging on to him, glancing down at his brother with some concern as his tongue touches Levi's and Levi tastes him thoroughly. When Levi looks like he's done for the time being, Eren tilts his head, offering his neck to Levi's mouth. He's not content until Levi leaves a mark there.

Eren's face flushed as Levi tells him [I'm missing a tape.]

Levi goes back to where he's looking around at Zeke's television. He pops the cassette from the dual machine out. Recognising the body, and the poorly covered label as his own. What, that's kind of fucked up isn't it?

[Is Zeke your real brother?] Levi asks.

Eren nods, replying slowly as if unsure as to why Levi would ask that, [He's only half, but he is my real big brother.]

Half? It's not like it couldn't happen but it made more sense, amongst the sea of dark hair.

Levi doesn't pry any more on that subject, moving along.

[Has he ever tried to make a move on you?]

Eren tilts his head.

[What do you mean?]

Levi realises his concerns are rather extreme, but looking at how much of the tape had been watched and the contents of the waste bin by Zeke's bed. Levi is more than a little pissed off it's only his character that's been dragged through the mud. Excuse him for growing up poor and staying poor. If Zeke hadn't found this video, or the photos, he'd probably be telling Eren some shit like he's after his money.

[Does he try to do the things I do to you?]

Eren looks distraught he'd even thought that to ask it to begin with as Levi thought he would be.

[Of course not!]

Levi pauses, serious.

[Do you dislike that I do these sorts of things to you?]

Eren is quiet for too long before he shakes his head.

[No, I think it's very like you. Also...]

Eren is so cute, if his parents weren't still home Levi would think giving Zeke a possibly live show may just be the thing to get him to shut up.

[...since you're my friend, I know it is how you express your love for me.]

[Friend?] Levi signs, this reoccurring sign is a real kicker, the topic of the hour, the sign to drop him into abrupt depression the first time Eren had used it. He forgot (in denial) that's where they were at and why his family (mainly his perverted older brother) was having a fit. [If we're only friends don't you think it's too much?]

[Is that so?] Eren asks, suddenly distraught, [Then... if rather than my friend... you were my husband...but is that not almost the same?]

[It's not,] Levi replies, quizzical. Heart leaping up to the roof of his chest as he imagines Eren as his bride. Decked out in white, beneath the pink blossoms of a cherry tree... a veil trailing behind him... a bouquet of roses at hand, Levi would carry him-

[Is that so!] Eren says again, more a statement as he typically accepts what Levi says as correct on these sort of topics. But even Eren looks confused.

[What?] Levi says but realises his error, this whole time... had he been misinterpreting this particular sign?

[Eren.]

[What is it sir?]

[What do you call Armin?]

[Mushroom cap?]

[No. Not what I call him. Your relationship to him.]

Eren nods, [It's-]

A totally different sign than the one he'd been using for Levi, Eren's friends at the academy had been using, Eren's family had been using. Well fuck.

Then that means back then-

Levi uses the sign he knows but doesn't know.

[Eren how long have we been friends?]

Eren smiles brightly.

[Since you gave me your phone number!]

Levi places his face in both his hands.

He's an idiot.

That this whole time he'd been in agony over a misunderstanding. Thinking this whole while Eren was only having sex with him because he thought it'd be fun, or it felt good, or he merely wanted to thank him. Sure there was some of those as factors, but the biggest reason is because that sign actually means-

Levi looks it up when he gets home.

It means: [Lover.]

\--

She has the worst timing ever.

"It's been a long time, Uncle," her voice is cool like spring water.

The look of irritation on her face mirroring the irritation on his.

Equally as cool, he replies-

"The fuck are you doing here Mikasa? You by yourself? Where's that bastard Kenny?"

Standing outside his apartment door, right about to knock. Is his niece, dressed entirely in black, her habit from the church. He's really not in the mood for anymore surprise unannounced visits. 

She turns to him, the epitome of grace.

"Great Uncle Kenny is back in Asia. I came to visit the capitol before coming to stop in on you on behalf of Lady Kuchel."

Mikasa is almost stern as she continues.

"Great Aunt is worried about you, she says you haven't been picking up your calls."

Back when he was a brat his mom hadn't been the best of people but she did her best to put food on the table. She did a whole bunch of seedy things along with prostitution that he wasn't saying was part of the reason he was fucked up or anything because he personally felt he would have turned out this way anyway. But around the time he was entering high school his mom turned her whole life around, strong woman she was, and decided to join a church she now pretty much runs. It's rather popular in his family despite their history of crime. Levi hasn't talked to her in a grand while not hot about the usual spiel about damnation if he didn't repent for some shit he feels personally he can't help if the goddess made him this way.

"The Goddess is forever kind Uncle. Do not be ashamed to denounce your wicked ways. Great Aunt will help show you the path."

"Can you kindly get your prayer loving ass off my balcony?"

Mikasa's gesture of faith would have been touching if she meant it and said it with an ounce of emotion. Deadpan runs steadily in the Ackerman line.

"Could you at least inform me why you have not returned her calls?"

"It's gotta be the wrong number, the landline hasn't worked in years," Levi tells her. Both glaring down the other at this point as the tension between them peaks, "I got shit to do so can you hurry it up and-"

Would it be accurate to say that between his timing, Mikasa's timing- Eren's is the worst.

Mikasa turns around sharply on hearing the door behind her open.

[Welcome home,] Eren greets Levi, not noticing Mikasa in the slightest who abruptly falls onto her knees at the sight of him, clutching her blue beaded rosary.

"O Goddess!"

For fuck's-

Levi.

Is pissed.

"Mikasa. Leave."

Mikasa pays Levi no heed, offering a prayer up to the heavens.

"That I should be able to lay eyes on your eternal beauty in this cruel and wretched world."

Eren notices her once she rises to her knees to grasp his hands in hers, the rosary bouncing back against her chest.

"How fair are you! The embodiment of miracles!"

Levi.

Is super pissed.

Part of the rusty railing falls off as he slams his foot down by it, right next to Mikasa. She doesn't even flinch.

"Oi. If you're not going to piss off can you get in the flat already so I can bring these groceries in? Fuck. And get your shitting holy water hands off Eren."

\--

A cup of green tea in front of her, along with some snacks Eren has set out for the guest. Mikasa sits at the table with them, her head slightly bowed.

"I'm very sorry for my intrusion."

For once her tone is apologetic. Usually she's cheeky as hell and Levi has never had the patience. But rather than her manners being on account of her being a young lady now, Levi figures it's more on account of Eren.

Since she saw him she can't keep her eyes off him.

Levi understands completely.

However-

"He's mine. You ain't taking him."

Mikasa turns to Levi angrily.

"He is clearly a vessel of the- _ah._ H-he?"

Mikasa turns back to look at Eren, her eyes dipping down to his chest. His shirt slightly unbuttoned. It's as obvious as all the hickeys Levi had laid on his neck, that his chest is rather flat. 

Eren unsure what's going on, tilts his head, glancing over at Levi expecting an answer.

Levi finally gives it up. [This is my idiot niece, Mikasa. She's from some church she's going to try to convert you to. You can ignore her.]

[Your household prays to the Goddesses too Mr Levi?]

Ugh, it seems Eren is familiar.

[We are not particularly devout but my household has the same faith as well,] Eren continues rather pleasantly. He's probably simply happy to have something more in common with Levi.

Mikasa sips at her tea, her eyes shifting between the both of them.

Levi addresses her, "This is Eren. As you might have guessed. He can't hear a word you're saying so you can save it for someone else missy."

That seems to be the least of Mikasa's concerns.

"Are you really a boy?" she asks, probably the most emotion Levi has heard out of her ever.

Levi passes along her message.

Eren replies, "Yes" Levi tells her, his scowl off the charts on Done(tm) even for him.

"Go home."

Mikasa sets her tea cup down, glaring at Levi. "It is quite a shame. If he had been born a woman Eren would have been a perfect fit in the convent. He resembles the Goddess Rose exactly."

Mikasa is referring to the paintings and statues she has seen.

While Levi agrees that Eren's beauty is ethereal enough to be compared to a goddess's-

If Eren were a woman Levi would have gotten him knocked up by now and they'd be having a far different conversation.

Eren is tugging at Levi's sleeve.

[What is it Eren?]

[Will she be staying for dinner? I'm going to make curry.]

Levi turns to Mikasa, sighing.

"Hey, you staying to eat? Eren's making your favourite."

Eren rises from the table, setting out the ingredients at the counter by the stove. A big red apple is first, then the vegetables.

Mikasa stands abruptly, a hand at her breast. She's more than a little flustered and it'd be cute if it wasn't Levi's boyfriend she is so enamored by.

"I shall help!"

Levi figures he can kick her out after a meal at least. Mikasa has already started washing the rice. Having located the rice cooker.

He's still pissed but can't help an amused "heh" to pass his lips finally when he sees her bright red face as she realises that Levi's shirt is all Eren is wearing beneath his apron.

\--

The video Zeke had stolen, Eren is curious which one it is so Levi pops it in. It taking a few minutes to rewind. Levi already knows exactly which it is, but he's interested in Eren's reaction. Levi has always watched their videos by himself, figuring touch is the most stimulating sense Eren enjoys when they're fucking. So perhaps a video won't have the same intensity for Eren that it has for Levi. Plus it'd not be particularly pretty to watch for Eren given the content. And the sound... Levi turns the volume low, trying to avoid getting too turned on but it's a no go. Eren notices right away, getting oddly worked up himself. When Levi asks why Eren merely tells him, face flushed, looking absolutely irresistible- [It's the memory of that day.]

So it's obvious what must be done. Sitting in front of the TV in the living room together, Levi unbuckles his belt. Eren slipping out of his panties draws up his shirt. Levi mounts him from behind. Eren bounces up and down along his cock, the muscles in his back flexing as he pushes his ass onto the width and mass of it. Levi's hands upon his filling belly, stroking it as he relishes being inside Eren, reaching to fondle his breasts, sucking at his neck as they watch the video together. Eren's cries as sweet as they are in the video.

\--

It'd been during one of Eren's prolonged visits in the summer.

Levi had bought a bunch of toys for Eren so he wouldn't get bored while he was out doing a couple side cleaning jobs. They wouldn't take long he promised. Since it paid by the work and not the hour. Knowing Eren is home waiting for him, it shouldn't take him long to finish. But in the case the wait was too much. Levi wants Eren to stay entertained.

He'd been surprised when Eren had chosen the vibrating white toy. When Levi had asked about that Eren had told him, after much coaxing [The size seems to be around the same to yours. I want that.]

Levi couldn't resist kissing him then.

Caressing his cheek he'd asked again as they sat on the bed.

[Are you sure about this? Can you be brave for me baby boy?]

Eren had nodded, [Yes sir.]

So Levi had tied Eren up, his hands at his bed post, Eren's pretty green eyes staring at him the whole while, his lashes fluttering. His body slightly trembling as Levi had ran his hands down Eren's cheek, his neck, between his breasts to the bones of his ribs, stretched out like this, completely naked, Eren is entirely exposed and vulnerable. The job is only across the street but that itself is making this a trial knowing Eren is so close.

Levi squeezes at Eren's thighs as he lifts them up from the backs of them, spreading Eren's legs so he can see him better. He gropes at Eren's ass before parting the cheeks, looking enviously at Eren's pink little hole he'd prefer to be plundering. He'd been the one to suggest toys to Eren but he really is jealous it won't be him going inside Eren for the meanwhile.

To compensate, Levi slicks his fingers up first and teases Eren, driving his wet fingers in and out of Eren like it's going to be his cock that will be entering Eren soon. Eren is extremely responsive, as if forgetting it isn't, or as if he can entice Levi to fuck him instead of just their intended playing around. Eren's whole body strains against his bindings to feel Levi's fingers. Stretching inside him. A sticky trail of lube follows out from the tips of Levi's fingers to Eren's trembling hole. Eren's pants and gasps hard to ignore as Levi slicks up the toy Eren had chosen, he becomes more envious by the second and inch by inch as he pushes the dildo inside Eren's ready ass.

Eren flinching and crying out contrastingly louder when he feels while the toy is near the same width and length to Levi's dick, it doesn't compare to it at all. Eren unsure if he can take it. It's rather lonely to be penetrated but not have Levi's hard and warm body atop of his. Levi presses the dildo further inside Eren nonetheless, giving his ass a few slaps until Eren begins to flex his hips, managing to get it halfway inside him with Levi's help.

The begging look Eren gives him is almost enough for Levi to call the whole job off, but he quite enjoys the sight of Eren tied up in his bed, waiting for him and wanting him. It's almost nostalgic though he can't pin point the why of it and chalks it up to the times he himself was alone in his bed, jerking off to a fantasy nearly as nasty as this.

[You may not like it too much at the moment, but I'm going to turn it on and it'll be a world of difference alright? Make sure you manage to take it deeper, or you'll be missing out, got it?] Or so it'd mentioned on the package. Levi doubts returns will be accepted even if his princess isn't satisfied.

Levi sets the timer on for the vibration settings. Tempted to wait it out to see the show in person and not only recording, but he manages to resist. Painfully hard as he hears Eren begin to moan, pitifully and conflicted. Levi beats himself off in the bathroom before he leaves.

Watching this video is such a treat, because it really shows how cute Eren is.

After Levi had left Eren had done his best to take the dildo deeper inside his tight little hole, the lube assisting him as he'd desperately rocked his hips up and down. Crazily flexible he'd managed to bend his leg up so his foot could help press the dildo further inside him, making Levi wonder to what lengths would Eren had have to go through if Levi had bound his legs to the bedpost as well. Spread apart. 

With the dildo in to the brim, Eren had fucked himself on it, crying all the while as the vibrating dildo gave him half-baked satisfaction. Stimulated enough, he had cummed over his flexing and straining stomach as the dildo had managed to be pushed inside him far enough so the mechanism was thrumming against his prostate almost mercilessly.

Despite his climax, the dildo kept throbbing inside him, squeezing more from him. And Levi knows though Eren's mouth is open, his saliva dripping out to the side of his cheek, his eyes glazed over from this forced pleasure. He's not fulfilled. Because only Levi can give him that fulfillment, the dildo is an over stimulating sham. It's adorable, for how much longer Eren jerks his hips, each of his 'ahs!' loud and needy. As the hard toy can't even come close to what he really wants yet insists it will try by the life of the battery to taunt him until Levi comes home.

Levi has pumped his cock in tune each time he rewatches this particular video to Eren's desperately gyrating hips. His curling toes as precious as his parted gasping mouth as Eren had continued to thrust his ass around the vibrating toy to the point of exhaustion. It's amazing how long he'd lasted. Levi taking an hour longer than he'd planned. He arrives home just as Eren finds enough energy for some tears to spill out as his stilling body is still harassed by the vibrating toy, insisting on being inside him but filling him with naught else. Only reminding Eren how much he wants Levi and giving no indication or care as to when Levi will return. His trembling body laid out on the bed, his legs spread out. Levi can see the sweat and the blood, the overly warm lube inside Eren's asshole, seeping out around the dildo that's barely, with Eren to his limit, managed to be flexed out. Eren having to endure it this whole while. Levi is extremely proud.

The video continues with Levi returning home, taking a knife out from his nightstand, cutting Eren's binds. It'd been his intention to give Eren a wash up and some bandage for his wrists but the moment Levi had had him unbound Eren had turned relentless. Overjoyed that Levi had finally come home he had flung himself at him. Speaking as best he could "MrLevi Levilibai Mr Leeevi _Levi_ " over and over as he kissed his face, rubbing his tearful face against his neck. Wrapping his legs around Levi's waist as they sat upon the bed together. Levi unable to do anything else but hold Eren in his embrace as Eren insists to be held by him. Levi meeting his demands, his sobbing voice and aching body by driving his cock up inside Eren's cute plump swollen ass. Eren's moans the loudest he's ever heard them as Eren keeps trying to say his name again, again, upon each thrust Levi makes inside him. Desperately clinging on to him. Eren pushes his hips down again and back and forth, wanting to feel Levi more than anything, his breath, his temperature, his skin, his teeth, his pounding heart- Eren is so cute, still garbling out his name like it's all he knows. His voice is too cute. His tired flushed body slick with sweat, brought to the limit. Wanting Levi to have him and be kind to him while all at the same time have him remember what it is he truly- "Ilove you," Eren says, over, again, more. As much as Levi's name, tumbling out, heard by Levi the recesses of Eren's large heart. 

Eren is too good for him, Levi knows as Eren rocks above him, eager to be with him.

Eren's hands combing through his hair, cupping his face. Eren kisses him over the mouth hungrily as he gasps, crying out when Levi hits that spot inside him just right, again, again, more, more, more. It's what Eren wanted so badly, what he thought about the whole while Levi had been apart from him. His face upturned to the ceiling as he cries out, his toes curling behind him upon the sheets as he rolls his hips one more time. With Levi inside him to the brim Eren cums, copious and completely as Levi fills him up, cumming as strongly as his beloved with Eren's gentle hands holding his face and stroking his cheek. They kiss. Eren in complete bliss as Levi lies his limp body down on his bed. Eren's arms, though weak, pull at him, for another kiss, to lie close to him before he falls asleep from exhaustion.

Seeing all that, hearing it again as he fucks Eren who is watching it and remembering everything, his body as hot and needy as it'd been after being teased all day. Levi can't help but push Eren down, pounding harder inside him with Eren on his knees. Eren practically sobbing, crying out when Levi pulls out so he can turn Eren around. Entering him harshly again once he's rolled Eren onto his back. Levi holds Eren down by his wrists as he fucks him, grunting as he feels close between Eren's blissed out expression on the screen and Eren's completely undone one in real time. Eren pushes his ass up against his cock as he feels Levi ejaculate inside him. His little 'mm's and 'ahh's adorable as his happy face, drawing closer to Levi's to get a kiss. Eren's tongue tasting his, drawing sensually across it as Eren flexes his hips up and down, his tight ass milking every last drop of cum out from him. Eren's cum already dripping across his belly over his bruised hips and thighs, onto the carpet beneath them.

Their hot breath overlapping, as they pant, still caught up in their orgasm. Levi reaches to pull a pillow from the couch, propping it behind their heads. Then a blanket, he covers over them as they lie on the carpet together, the film ended. He hears the automatic rewind setting go into motion. Which is another reason Levi knows for sure Zeke had to have watched the tape. Levi strokes Eren's cheeks as his lashes flutter sleepily. Eren not asleep just yet.

[Mr Levi. Are you sure my big brother watched it? All of it?]

Eren's eyes are terribly sad, unbelieving.

Levi can't bear that, so-

[I don't know. I might be mistaken,] he lies, knowing he's not as easily caught as Eren, whose ears flush a similar shade to his cheeks when he tells even a small fib. Cute.

Eren looks comforted by those words as he falls asleep beside him and that's enough for Levi.

\--

It's late in the night he wakes up, needing to take a piss. He's surprised to feel Eren is no longer sleeping next to him. As he gets up he can see Eren is in the kitchen, only the stove light on so as not to bother him. Levi goes to take a leak, the sink water taking too long to turn warm for when he washes his hands. He joins Eren in the kitchen, embracing him from behind. He peaks over his shoulder to see what he's cooking.

Eren flips the pancake once, Levi kissing the side of Eren's neck, to the lobe of his ear as the pancake goes from creamy to golden. Eren plates the pancake, the last of one of the stacks. He turns around in Levi's arms. Motioning with his head they can go sit down and eat.

Levi watches as Eren drenches his stack of pancakes in butter and maple syrup. And Levi thought he ate a lot of butter. He finds some blackberry jam for his stack. Surprised when he starts eating to find there's cinnamon and apples inside.

[Isn't it good?] Eren asks. Levi feels butter would have been enough but seeing how happy Eren is at his work, this isn't his mistake.

[Yeah,] Levi replies, making sure to eat it all, despite the sweetness. 

He makes a cup of tea, which Eren tries to put some milk in. Telling Levi if he doesn't have some now he will end up drinking the little that's left in the carton. Levi assures him that's fine by him, to Eren's delight. Eren licking at the mustache it leaves atop his lips.

His mouth still sweet when Levi leans forward to kiss him, insisting he'll do the dishes since Eren made their late night snack breakfast.

Once they're done, they have a shower and turn in to sleep on a real bed.

\--

Levi looks at his watch.

Sipping the cup of hot black tea he'd picked up from a cafe nearby.

Eren is late, it is worrying. 

Levi had offered to pick him up but Eren had insisted that he'd meet him at the theatre. Because he had an errand to run beforehand. It is also concerning, because Eren hadn't been able to meet Levi recently despite the seasonal break. The situation he'd explained in his texts. He'd been out of town with his family visiting his grandparents; his granddad hasn't been feeling all too well. They'd been expecting it since he hasn't been in the best of health especially these past few years but it was still difficult. His dad was taking it the hardest. So that's why he'd been gone for the week. His grandparents' place was over the mountains so the trip wasn't the simplest either. They'd finally returned home today but his parents were already planning to go back and resume the visit. Eren and his big brother most likely wouldn't be going with them unless his granddad's health took a sharp turn for the worse considering it was no longer winter break. They have to go back to school.

Levi flips open his phone to see if there's any texts he's missed, but just as he does so he sees a hurrying figure approaching. Relieved when he sees it's Eren, dressing more warmly than he typically does. The weather report on the news had warned it would snow last week but it didn't. It didn't seem it would with the warmer temperature. But it is still chilly. Eren is wearing a red stole over his sweater that's too cute on him, almost as cute as the panicked expression on his face as he approaches. Trying to greet Levi but unable to, forgetting he's holding what appears to be a falling cone of vanilla bean ice cream in one of his hands. Eren on remembering it, prevents it from falling over. The ice cream would also explain why Levi hadn't been updated, if Eren had to stop for it. Was that the errand? Eren hurriedly tries to finish the ice cream all at once, grimacing as he gives himself brain freeze in the already chilly temperature of winter.

Levi offers Eren his tea, who drinks some of it gratefully, perhaps a bit too hot. As he sighs, lips swollen. He goes back to eating his ice cream, the cone. His breath hot puffs around it. Once he's finally finished. Levi taking a sip of his tea. Sweetened from the bit of ice cream Eren had left with his spit on the opening of the lid-

[Sorry about that, I got hungry.]

[What? You don't want any popcorn when we see the movie then?]

Eren looks shocked Levi would even say that.

[Of course I want popcorn!]

Levi checks his watch, they still have enough time to make the movie and have a trip to the concession stand before finding their seats so long as there's previews. Levi is willing to take that bet that there will be. It's supposed to be a popular film whatever it is. Eren had been the one to text him about it. Excited because there'd be closed captions.

Levi tosses his empty cup in the bin nearby, a hand at Eren's hip as they make their way into the theatre.

\--

It'd been some kind of post-apocalyptic horror movie.

[What was that? The special effects were amazing but that story didn't make any sense don't you think? Mr Levi?] Eren is signing almost a mile a minute, trying to express his thoughts all at once.

Levi shares his input after brushing out the pieces of popcorn that were still resting in Eren's hair from when he'd jumped in surprise at mentioned special effects. Spilling half the carton to his added horror. [The captions were also out of synch. They weren't matching what was being said by who half the time.]

Eren's face is almost hysteric that Levi would say that. Fingers at his lips momentarily as he laughs.

[Were you reading the captions too?]

Levi feels a little awkward, [It's hard not to do so. I hope it being disjointed didn't bother you too much.]

[I noticed it as well but I was really rather surprised such a lame movie is so popular!]

Eren seems more amused than offended.

They walk in silence for a moment, Eren hoisting up his backpack a little more securely.

[Did you have fun though?] Eren is asking, somewhat shyly. It has been too long a while since Levi last saw him, is that why he is asking this? Unsure. The way Eren is peering over at him, his pretty green eyes the exact shade as Levi had remembered, sighing over them as he'd poured over his photo books wondering when Eren would get to finally return to him.

Levi swallows, [What matters more is if you're having fun.]

Eren is pouting [No way! It's me who's at fault for missing your birthday.]

[You couldn't help it.]

[I know but...]

Eren looks glumly at his feet, frowning. He snaps out of it as he turns his face back up to look over at Levi.

[Let's hurry home, so I can give you your present!]

\--

Wrapped in green paper, a blue ribbon tied around it, emerges Levi's belated birthday present from Eren's backpack. A pizza has been ordered and is on its way, by Eren online who had insisted it be his treat since they are supposed to be celebrating Levi's birthday; and Levi had treated him to that movie... and the popcorn... taking advantage that Eren couldn't talk to the till. Eren really isn't letting it go. 

Levi unwraps his gift as they wait for the pizza. Eren apologising about how there's no cake, but Levi waves it off. If he got a cake he'd probably just have one to make Eren feel better, plus then Eren could enjoy eating the most of it. So Levi is thinking his eyes widening in surprise at what Eren bought him-

[Isn't it great?] Eren asks, [Is it to your liking sir?]

A digital camera.

It can take videos and photos. Much better for quality then the photos he'd taken on his flip phone, and the old video cassette recorder he's had since he was a lad. Eren is giddy.

[Now you can burn the recordings you take onto DVDs instead of transferring them to the large cassettes. The picture and sound will be much better. Oh... though I suppose you need an upgraded computer still...  
you can borrow mine!]

Eren scoots towards him closer on the couch, snuggling up beside him.

[You like it don't you?]

Eren asks, hesitantly. His pretty face looking at Levi worriedly given Levi hasn't said a word. The doorbell rings and Eren looks from Levi to the door, as if concerned Levi will reply while he's up getting the pizza. Eren stands up, picking up his mobile so he can show the delivery girl his emailed receipt for the pizza. After answering the door and doing so, he fishes some cash from his pocket for the tip. Levi hears the door shut. Eren struggling with the large couple of pizzas, manages to plop them on the table in the kitchen without any help. He'd shut the door with his foot.

Unable to open the lid of the nearest pizza box as Levi joins him in the kitchen and swings him into his arms. Levi proceeds to kiss him aggressively. Eren's startled soft tongue, shy to his as Levi eats Eren up first. His hands at his waist sliding back to grope at his ass.

Eren's bottom lip plump from Levi biting and sucking at it. He really doesn't need a cake with Eren as his treat.

This seems to be more than enough for a confirmation to satisfy Eren's concerns of before.

[I'm glad you like it that much. But shouldn't we wait?] Eren is asking, because Levi's hands are still kneading his ass. Eren becoming even more breathless. Levi is amused, that Eren suggests this, but he's grinding his ass and rolling his hips, back and forth into Levi's touch.

[We should eat before it gets cold... and set up the camera before we do anything else,] Eren continues.

Eren's cry is startled as Levi moves his hands up from their comfortable position to Eren's shoulders, pushing him against the nearest wall, Levi kisses him some more. Saliva dripping between their mouths as Levi begins to grind himself against Eren. Eren's legs spreading and welcoming him instantaneously.

Eren looks down at him, flustered.

Levi draws back.

[Are you sure Eren? Ain't nothing better than the present.]

Eren is pouting at him. Knees weak.

[Believe in me won't you? It's part of your gift.]

Levi relents at that. Moving back before the table, he accepts the plate Eren offers him, unsure if he'll be able to eat in his condition. He opens the first pizza box. And then the second. Wondering if Eren actually is upset with him still, perhaps even preemptively, as he looks, suddenly nauseous-

[What's wrong?] Eren asks upon seeing Levi's expression, concern riddling all his features.

Eren sniffs at the pizza, looking over them and not finding anything wrong. Is confused. The order is correct so...

Levi had figured Eren would get something like, an extra sausage pizza given his love for ground meats or something sweet like a pineapple pizza that even Levi would tolerate for Eren's sake but never had he been suspecting Eren would get-

[Eren. Why did you choose these pizzas?]

Levi has to get to the bottom of this.

Eren nods, smiling as he explains.

[Fast food pizza isn't good for you so I tried to make it as healthy as possible. I got the vegetarian special and the supreme. Is there something wrong with them?]

A shit ton.

There's a shit ton of mushrooms on both of the pizzas.

Levi almost asks if the delivery girl looked at all like Mikasa from how many mushrooms are on both of the pizzas.

Levi.

Fucking hates mushrooms.

It's a bad coincidence, Eren doesn't seem all too upset with him for all his arm slaps and how should he know Levi hates mushrooms? Levi doesn't think it's been brought up before. It's merely really unfortunate it had to be right now that it's such an issue.

Levi tries to allow some of the toppings (these damn mushrooms) to drop as he picks up a slice from the supreme, cursing the goddesses who created mushrooms to be on this earth in the first place as he sees there's some even under the cheese. Or was it too much to be blaming god when it was obvious it was the devil who made this pizza?

Levi sets the pizza down on his plate. Setting the plate down momentarily.

Levi turns to Eren.

[Eren. Aren't you going to eat too?]

Eren is still puzzled but whatever confusion he has is dispersed on Levi addressing him.

[Yes sir!] He replies energetically, taking a slice from each of the boxes.

Levi accepts his fate.

Eren understanding that Mr Levi is really looking forward to the rest of his birthday present if he's going to be eating that fast. Eren tries to keep up with him.

\--

It took some time after washing up to set up the camera but with Eren's assistance they get it running.

Eren had told him to sit on the bed and wait for him as he got ready but Levi has to admit he's getting rather impatient. Or was this part of Eren's plan? For whatever his intentions may be, Eren peeks into the bedroom from behind the door. An unsure look about his face, his brow dipped in apprehension.

"What? Ain't got cold feet do you?" Levi signs what he said as well. Wondering why he spoke aloud at all and realises it's just him trying to relieve some of the tension for himself. Eren steps in and closes the door behind him, Levi unsuspecting sucks in a breath. 

There is no way. He can see with his own eyes for Eren to get that cold feet as he's wearing some loose knee high socks. Levi's surprise is Eren wearing the girl's uniform to the school Levi works at and where Eren once attended. How he got such a thing... Levi thinks back to the mushrooms on the pizza, hm, mushroom cap probably huh?

Eren is fidgeting, still standing before the door, hesitant to get in front of the camera as he pulls at the too short, hitched pleated skirt.

[What do you think?] he asks, Levi looking him up and down. Eren finally steps before the camera and gives a little twirl. His hands fiddling with the red ribbon tied beneath the sailor collar.

[It suits you,] Levi can't help but reply, remembering how he thought Eren too beautiful to be a boy but it'd been his uniform that'd given him away. Eren's delighted "Yeaah?" causing Levi's dick to leap up as Eren leaps up onto the bed, the skirt bouncing up, momentarily revealing his white and baby blue striped panties for the camera. Straddling his lap Eren cups Levi's face and presses his mouth over his, giggling when he feels Levi's hands snake under his skirt, then moaning when they get under his panties. One hand fondling his cock, the other fondling his hole. 

Eren rocks eagerly into his touch on both ends. Levi wonders if beneath Eren's sailor top if he's also wearing a bra to match the panties.

Working Eren up enough, Levi rises out from beneath Eren. Bending Eren over so his ass is up. Levi lifts the skirt up, resting it across Eren's ass, he has Eren flash the camera.

Then-

Sitting down.

[Be a good boy and suck me off, won't you?] Levi tells him, Eren nods obediently. Excited to get to do more. Levi unties his sweats and Eren draws out his cock, stroking it and pumping it within his hands. On his knees he juts out his large ass for the camera further. His whole body moving back and forth with the up and down of his head as Eren sucks Levi off. Moving a hand back to fondle himself, he moves his panties over to show his fingers disappearing inside his asshole. Eren fucks himself against his fingers as he sighs and moans around Levi's cock. His other hand fisted around the base as his tongue licks up it, fitting it down his throat. He can feel Levi's hand fisted in his hair, grunting when his teeth catch or his breath exhales over somewhere too sensitive.

Surprised when Levi pulls his head back. The spit from his mouth caught on the tip of Levi's cock snapping as Eren looks at him, trying to tilt his head but stuck in Levi's grip. Levi says something.

"Shit. You're too cute Eren."

Levi pulls Eren up to him for a kiss before pushing him down onto the bed, Eren gasping in surprise. His hair tussled and against the pillow, his skirt half up his ass. His panties wedged over and a sock hanging lower than the rest as Levi walks over him, his cock still out. Eren watches as Levi retrieves the camera. Using the strap to hold it in one hand, he trails the view to crawl up Eren's semi exposed body. Setting it on his nightstand. Levi pumps his cock a few times as he looks over Eren's body just the same. Again. Groaning as he does so. From the night stand drawer he pulls out familiar rope. Tying up Eren's hands together and even his feet. Eren is a little confused but goes along with it. He had told Mr Levi he can do as he likes since it's his belated birthday celebration. And it makes him super happy that Levi seems to be really enjoying his first birthday gift. Given after he's tied Eren up he's picked up the camera again to show off Eren's new status. Levi puts the camera back, tilting it so it overlooks the bed on a shelf attached to the nearby wall.

He unties the ribbon at Eren's chest, then surprises Eren further when he takes it and gags Eren with it. Eren looking up at him in concern. It's too adorable, Levi thinks. Pained but elated to have Eren tied up in his bed, unable to escape. All his. Levi rolls around Eren's lower body first, Eren trying to move with it. On his knees. Levi can still hear Eren moan from around his gag as Levi teases him. Parting the cheeks of his ass but not entering him, Levi wedges his dick there. Rutting the length of his shaft across Eren's hole. Eren trying to push his hips back, cannot with Levi's firm grip on them. Gasping further as he feels Levi not enter him but push his cock between Eren's plush thighs, thrusting back and forth into them. A pleasing friction that causes Eren to whine highly from beneath his gag and struggle against his bindings. Tears at the edge of his eyes Levi sees when he draws out and rolls Eren back around onto his back. The gag soaked, Eren panting around it. The front of his skirt tenting up and wet from where Eren's cock is poking up. Eren struggling with the bindings about his legs the most as he tries his best to spread them despite the rope. It's a desperate and erotic sight. Levi can't help but take the camera up. Recording Eren's flushed tearful face. His desperate parted knees and red thighs from Levi's teasing. Levi teases Eren some more as he moves the camera to focus on Eren's wet skirt, lifting it up to reveal his hard and wet cock, slapped up against his belly above the band of his panties.

He keeps the camera at hand as he flips the front of the skirt up, over, reaching his free hand into Eren's panties, Levi begins to beat him off. Eren moaning loudly behind the gag, eager for Levi to touch him he humps against his hand as Levi pumps his cock. "How dirty," Levi says once Eren cums, his cum spurting over, dripping on the lens of the camera. Eren crying in earnest when he sees what's happening. Levi leaves the bed to get something to clean the camera, but not Eren. The cum on his uniform, his underwear, his skin. Some of it on Levi's chest Eren can see once Levi returns to him. Eren trying to rise up, looking from his bound wrists to Levi with moist pleading eyes. Wanting to apologise but can't so long as he's tied up like this. Levi runs a hand up Eren's thigh, pinching his ass through the fabric of his dirtied panties. Tells him, "Oh? I'm not falling for that Eren. You did that on purpose didn't you?" To get Levi to untie him. Eren gasps as Levi slips his hand beneath the back of his panties, pinching his ass skin to skin. "Clever bitch."

Sitting down. Levi turns Eren back onto his knees, over his lap. Levi holds the camera up as he flips Eren's skirt up again, pulling down his panties. Levi sucking in a breath as he feels Eren's whole body tremble across his lap, his hard dick, as Levi slaps Eren's ass. Stingingly, harshly, repeatedly, not stopping until Eren's bottom is almost as red as his face, his startled cries almost enough to make Levi cum. Levi puts the camera up. He gets his knife. Cutting through the rope at Eren's legs. He doesn't even need to roll Eren over as Eren returns to lie back on his back almost instantly. His ankles freed. Knowing what should be next. 

Flinching as his sore ass presses to the firm mattress beneath him. Eren spreads his legs wide for Levi. 

Levi bends between them. Kissing and sucking at Eren's thighs. He pulls Eren's panties down but not off. Eren disgruntled he has to push his legs back together for those brief seconds. A sock has fallen off but in its place his cum stained panties dangle as Levi parts the cheeks of his throbbing red and punished ass and begins to lick at his pink little hole. Eating him out. Eren struggles for breath, breathing harshly through his nose, as he moans behind the ribbon gag. Rolling his hips, crying as he feels Levi's teeth and tongue taste him. His legs up in the air. His toes curling and uncurling. Badly, Eren wants to touch Levi. He reaches with his bound wrists, for both his hands to touch at Levi's hair as Levi's head bobs back and forth. Sighing when he feels the typically tidy locks, trying to stroke the top of Levi's head. 

Levi climbs up over Eren's body, Eren flinching, trembling as he snaps his arms back up against his chest. Wondering if Levi will have to spank him again for taking such initiative. Levi unties the gag from around Eren's mouth. Eren's usually pink lips red and swollen from having rubbed against the fabric of the bow for too long. Levi leans forward to press his mouth over Eren's. Eren's slightly regained breath stolen some more by Levi as they messily kiss. Levi feels Eren's legs wrap around his waist, urging him to come closer, to enter him already. 

Levi sits up. Grabbing his knife again from the night stand he finally cuts Eren's hands free to Eren's delight but before Eren can say a word, his hands smack over Levi's wrists, gripping them as Levi pushes up his shirt. Levi can't help but briefly, lowly laugh. Eren blinking at surprise on seeing the smirk on his lips.

"You really did wear one to match," Levi is pleased as he gropes at Eren's flat breasts, pinching both of Eren's nipples at the same time, rolling them about beneath his fingers. Eren keening. Levi pushes the striped bra up over them so he can bend over to suck at them too. Eren clutching onto him almost violently, as his flustered, frustrated, lovely and overly flushed face seems to be asking Levi 'Not yet? Are you not done yet?' Wanting Levi to fuck him now.

Eren, completely exasperated pushes at him so he may sit up. Eren grabs at his sailor top and pulls it off. Reaching behind him to unhook his bra he takes that off too. Everything ending up on the floor. Along with the remaining sock and his panties. Eren tries to take his skirt off as well but Levi stops him. Suddenly embracing him, Eren looks like he'll complain anyway but stops as Levi finally gives it to him. Ramming his cock up inside Eren, Eren's legs clasp around him in surprise. Eren's moans loud and abrasive as Levi fucks him hard. His hands on Eren's hips moving him up and down on his cock. Eren elated and full, draws his arms over Levi's shoulders as Levi pushes Eren down into the mattress, groaning over how hot and tight it is inside Eren.

Eren starting to cry, sob because of how badly he'd wanted this. Those sobs turning into moans every time Levi knocks against his prostate. Levi can feel the nails of Eren's fingers digging into his back, leaving marks like Levi did to his ass and thighs, his neck as Levi kisses and bites at it. Inhaling Eren's scent as he pushes his cock inside him over and over and over. The skirt bunched up between them, the pleats providing friction between their stomachs. Eren cries out as both of Levi's hands reach up under his skirt and squeeze his sore, cock filled, now cum filled, plump cute ass. Levi ejaculating inside Eren, pulling out even though he's yet to finish cumming, to Eren's displeasure. Levi pumps the rest out onto Eren's thighs, his stomach, Eren's cum that's still on his skirt. Levi's cum sticks between the cheeks of Eren's ass and the underside of it as it seeps onto the bedding. Eren's knees knocking together as he tries to keep it in.

Levi feels Eren pinch his arm in retaliation as Levi takes up the camera for the aftermath of the finale. Between Eren's legs. Recording Eren's exhausted, fucked body. Levi tugs off Eren's skirt, letting it fall to the pile below. Forgiving the mess for now since he's in the middle of filming. Levi pinches Eren's ass one more time before giving Eren a hand. Gripping the underside of his knee, his thumb at Eren's soft thigh, Levi draws Eren's legs apart. Eren tiredly stretching the other one for him. So Levi can get a shot of his spent cock, his cum covered thighs, and his cum filled hole. The contrast between the cum and his red ass cheeks vibrant on Levi's white bedsheets. Eren swats his arm as Levi tries to kiss him and settle down, almost forgetting he's still holding the camera.

[Turn it off and put it away first. Pervert!] Eren tells him, frowning, he looks angry but it's an easy fix. After Levi does all that he kisses him and Eren is as sweet as honey, docile and gentle as Levi settles into his arms. Eren kissing the top of his scalp, stroking his head. Levi can still hear Eren's rapidly beating heart, having felt it against his own as they'd fucked.

Levi draws back to thank Eren for such a wonderful birthday gift but Eren is already asleep.

\--

The next day.

Given how much Levi likes his new video camera Eren tells him, chest puffed out in pride at his success.

[A new phone is next.]

Levi scowls. [There's nothing wrong with my current phone. The camera I understand, but my flip phone works fine.]

Eren pouts as they walk along the street, nearing their destination. Levi's motorcycle parked back along the way. Levi still doesn't understand how he was convinced into doing this. Crossing his arms he recalls Eren's downfallen expression when he'd told him [No,] and remembers exactly why he gave in.

[It's too old! I want to send you stickers on L*NE!] Eren insists. Levi has no idea what the hell Eren is talking about. The generation gap in full effect.

Mikasa is waiting for them at the front of the church.

A small smile for Eren and none for Levi.

Levi still can't believe Mikasa is still here. She didn't wanna go back to Asia did she? Wanted to gawk at Eren some more? Every time Levi encroaches this subject Mikasa is indignant, insisting she was staying because Lady Kuchel had asked it of her. To make sure Levi would get back on track. More like be conned into being brainwashed. No thanks.

And Levi still can't believe he'd been roped into this, he'd been avoiding his family for years, with good reason but somehow Eren had agreed to help out in this charity event Mikasa was honestly using as an excuse to see Eren. Devout follower his ass. Levi expresses his displeasure for the nth time. 

[Why are we doing this again?]

[Because it's for a good cause!] Eren tells him, determined and insistent but then to Levi's surprise finally reveals [Mikasa really seemed like she needed some help... she showed me a crying dog sticker... on L*NE.]  
Eren is looking at him expectantly, as if that explained everything.

Levi sighs realising he's going to have to get a new phone.

He helps Mikasa peel potatoes for Eren. It's the least he can do in the kitchen as Eren starts the majority of the cooking for the event.

Levi knowing if he or Mikasa had been in charge of the oven the church would have been in flames by now, though honestly Levi is surprised the building didn't burst into flames upon him setting one foot in it. Eren really might be as Mikasa had said, a goddess incarnate to give him such pardon.

\--

Levi is riding his motorcycle. The orange red of the horizon stretching out aside him as dusk begins. Reflecting crimson on the sea that reaches from this island of Paradi to the mainland.

He exits off the highway, traveling a distance through the town, until he's back on the easily taken dark and smooth rural road towards where Eren's house is in the woods. 

For the past week Eren hasn't been answering his texts. His calls not going through either. Calling in the concerned slim case there was a malfunction for that particular function. But eventually the calls don't go through either. The phone is shut off. Then the number is said to be out of service.

Levi had waited outside the gates of Eren's school but when he'd encountered Eren's friends they'd been surprised to see him. Sympathetic glances between the boys as they considered, perhaps Levi had been dumped? All they could say to Levi was that neither Eren nor Zeke had been in class recently. Which made sense, weren't they away due to some family emergency? Levi considers it. That Eren is unreachable since he is away over the mountains again due to his grandfather's declining health. Perhaps he'd lost or broken his phone along the way before he could tell Levi what was going on.

But even so, Levi can't shake this foreboding. This undeniable feeling, this unshaken conviction that Eren would have found some way for him to be contacted. He knew his number, he could have called from a landline phone or borrowed someone else's. He would have made sure knowing Levi's true nature, to let him know what is going on. That he is safe.

So there is only one thing Levi can conclude.

Eren is in some sort of danger and Levi must rescue him.

A week is too long enough.

Levi mentally kicks himself as he considers it may be too late already.

Night has fallen. The stars his only light along with the single headlight on his bike as he cruises down the familiar yet unfamiliar road. Slowing down and cutting the engine as he parks at the side of it. Hiding his bike behind some bushes. He crosses the road and climbs over the fence of Eren's family's residence.

There doesn't seem to be any high tech alarms at this point but he moves cautiously and discreetly nonetheless, ducking behind some bushes when a car drives out of the garage. Waiting for opened and leaving behind closed gates. To Levi's knowledge the only ones who live in Eren's home is Eren himself, his parents, and his brother Zeke. His parents were still away at his grandparents', to Levi's knowledge which means this whole time...

Levi quells his panic as he approaches the house, rounding about it he looks over its darkened appearance. Aside from one of the rooms on the second floor... the window to it oddly the only one with bars across it. There are no other lights on in the whole house. Levi makes for where the back door of the kitchen is. Just in case there's not only the two of them, now one inside. He listens in before breaking in. Skills he hasn't used since his delinquent days as a teen. The lock offers his tools no resistance and there's no alarm that sounds. It's relieving and unnerving at once that the house is not as completely protected as it seems it should be. Levi can't help but consider, if Eren had not looked at him and reached out to him-

Accepted him.

Would he have come to this house as a stranger and unlocked the door in exactly this fashion? And instead of worry on why there's no alarm, he would have been relieved. Able to enter Eren's home this easily, he would have been able to visit Eren's room just as so. To see Eren who he would have had no idea as to why he'd stopped coming to school. The address, he would already know having copied Eren's school file.

If Eren didn't know him and love him as he does now, wouldn't the situation be reversed? Instead of what Levi fears-

Shutting the door behind him. The starlight that'd followed him in, left outside as he makes his way through the house, steps silent yet heavy. Levi walks upright and confidently in the dark of the house. Contemplating. If Eren had not been grateful he'd protected him. If Eren did not accept his gaze, his longing, his hunger, his affection for all its defects. Then Levi would have entered this house as the villain of this story, not the hero. And what would he have done then that he'd be doing differently to what he is doing now?

Walking up the stairs, the moonlight of a crescent moon barely enough to illuminate from the windows the photos along the wall of the Yeager's residence, the wood banner twisting along the stairs. Levi is a shadow. An intruder. And yet-

He has his answer.

Before Eren's room he sees newly added to the door is an outside lock, the bolt and hatch on the front. The only room from outside Levi had seen light at the barred window. Light still creeping out from beneath the door. No mistake this has to be-

"Eren!" Levi calls, voice strangled and caught, hoarse and desperate. Levi bangs on the door. Receiving no answer. _Of course not you dumbass._ Levi chides himself, as if Eren could hear him calling.

Levi gets on his hands and knees, looking down through the crack under the door to see if he can get a view of anything.

He can.

Feet. Stepping off the floor onto the bed ahead. In other words far away from the door.

That's all Levi needs to know.

Not bothering to pick the lock this time too full of a swirl of anticipation, worry, regret- knowing who will lie beyond this point-

Levi stands up, readying himself. He draws his leg back.

Wood and metal crash, splintering as Levi kicks the door down. Holding nothing back. The noise thunderous and deafening in the silent house.

Upon the bed, standing.

Is Eren. 

His sheets knotted up to make a rope, tied to his bed frame.

A chair in his hands, about to smash his own window.

Eren had seen in the reflection of the glass, his door bursting open. 

A pack already on his back.

Eren turns to Levi, his mouth agape.

Surprise ridden on all his features, his mouth bursting into a smile as he tosses away the chair, jumping off from his bed. Leaping into Levi's arms that catch him. Crying out joyously as Levi twirls him around in them- "MrLEvi!"

Levi holds Eren tight, inhaling the scent of his hair, feeling the warmth of his body.

Aside from being locked up in his room, Eren looks fine, unharmed.

A relief.

As they draw apart Eren tries to explain. [My big brother-]

"There's no time," Levi says, realising his error signs, [Let's go.]

Levi grabs onto Eren's arm and Eren nods, running with him. Out into the dark night. Eren heads to the tree he'd been planning to use to get over the fence. The reason there's no security in the house is because the digital lock on the gate is that strong. There shouldn't be any problems with one level of defense. Eren is curious as to how Levi got over the wall from the outside but figures he can ask later.

Climbing the tree they drop over to the other side. 

Levi looking around to pinpoint where he himself had got in, leads them there.

Looking both ways before crossing the seemingly endless road.

Levi secures the spare helmet he'd brought in the side pack over Eren's head for him before putting on his own. Dimming the light as they take off. Not wanting to be made aware of too far ahead in case they are recognised; by the return of Eren's brother who still hasn't come home yet.

Levi feels a little guilty scaring Eren who is clinging onto him tightly as Levi bolts them out. His speed a tad reckless he must admit, but he's determined to get them the hell out of here as quick as he can. Slowing down to a safer speed once they make it back into town where there's streetlights. Eren still holding onto him tightly all the way home. Levi realising with a lump in his throat it'd not been the speed of his bike that is why Eren is clinging to him as strongly as he is. His whole body still trembling even as they arrive to Levi's place. Parked. Levi helps Eren off the bike. Eren's tears spilling, Levi wipes away, kisses away. As soon as they've both taken their helmets off. Had he been crying the whole ride? Levi kissing Eren on the mouth, sitting him back atop his bike as he reclaims his mouth. The streetlight above them flickering in the continued darkness of later night. Eren's wrists are slim in his hands, Levi holds them a little more as he kisses and sucks at Eren's neck, relieved to see there's no other marks there than the ones he's presently leaving.

Levi allows Eren's wrists to slip away as Eren reaches to caress his face, looking at him solely.

His touch withdrawing so he may tell him, [I longed to see you.]

[Me too,] Levi replies, realising he should have gone to Eren sooner. How long did Eren wait like a princess in her tower, waiting for such a useless knight to come save him?

A damsel in distress, nonetheless, Eren had tried to break out on his own as well. Determined to see Levi once again with all his strength.

Levi embraces Eren, feeling his heartbeat to his ear and not only his back, the only melody in the night breaking to early morning.

The black sky turns indigo to blue, and bright is the sun that peers across the horizon. Dawn yet to fully break.

Eren pushes back against him, standing upon his feet.

He tells Levi.

[It's not safe to stay here. My big brother knows where you live. If he doesn't contact the police then he will come himself.]

[Let him-] Levi starts but Eren shakes his head, his eyes wide and bright still from his spilt tears, scared.

Frightened for Levi's sake.

[No! I need to warn you. My big brother is acting so strangely! He's been saying things that don't make sense. He's determined to harm you! I know this without a doubt!]

Eren's hands tremble, his hands balling into fists as Eren tries to tell him, with bravery. Coherently. He resumes his warning.

[He told me it's his turn now. That you already had your chance to make me happy.]

Eren's brow dips, his confusion apparent as he repeats what Zeke told him. Eren not understanding what he'd been told any more than Levi understands what Zeke could mean.

[He said, because he was born into this world as my big brother. With everyone as his loving family this time. That we will be together. That you can't be in the way. That he'll do whatever it takes to defeat you. That instead of]

Eren abruptly stops signing, a hand over his mouth as he gasps, sobbing, the tears spilling in heavy droplets from his eyes to the ground below. Levi takes out his handkerchief. Wiping at Eren's tears once more.

Eren composing himself enough to continue.

[instead of being killed by you in this life, he will be the one to kill you.]

Eren swallows.

[He will win this game. That I am not his enemy, but you are.]

Eren shakes his head, shuddering, repulsed.

[I don't know. I don't know! Why would Zeke say that? What does my big brother mean by all of this? Has he gone mad? I don't want you to die! Mr Levi! Please! Run away from here! I'm scared! My big brother... he's going to kill you.]

"How do you know that?" Levi asks.

Eren gapes at him, reading Levi's lips.

[He told me how he was going to do it and then]

Eren shakes his head, covering his face as he falls down to his knees.

Levi crouches down with him, stroking his back.

Eren's devastated, hollow and saddened eyes peering over his fingers as he looks over to Levi.

Eren says.

[I saw it.]

Levi is silent, contemplating.

[What do you mean? You saw it?]

Eren's whole mouth trembles as he tries to reply, his sobs growing louder. Levi coaxes Eren to his feet, leading him up into his apartment, in the case any neighbors are waking up or coming home at this hour. Not wanting to disturb them or for them to be nosy about his business. Levi locks and bolts his door. Kissing Eren across the mouth, the neck, embracing him. Trying to comfort him enough for his tears to stop, but it is for naught. They only grow heavier. Against his neck, his skin as Levi leads Eren into his room and places him on his bed. Removing his clothes from him, Levi takes Eren. Eren clinging onto Levi fervently, desperately, as if he may disappear any moment.

Because,

[I have seen you die before,] is what Eren had said as Levi had opened the door.

\--

A sea of blood.

Mounds of corpses.

At the end of it all is the conclusion to an old story.

Blood drips down from his body onto Eren's face as Eren looks up at him, a cry falling out past his lips-

"Captain Levi!"

A dozen or more blades has pierced Levi's back through the Wings of Freedom. Unable to fly against the crimson sky that reflects the carnage around them any longer.

Captain Levi looks down upon him, an expression without regret. 

"Why? Why did you?!" Eren cries out, his tears spilling forth as he struggles with his mangled body, his legs yet to regenerate, a hand still missing- to clutch at Captain Levi who hovers over him. Protecting Eren from the blows that would have pierced his heart and killed him for sure.

At this point it doesn't matter if he dies, Eren thinks about himself. Rather than live on, it would have been better if he'd been finished off by now.

Since, with certainty.

Regardless of if Captain Levi saved him or not he was going to die here.

He had already seen this end in a long, long dream, dreamt of long ago by another.

"Why didn't you listen to me? I said it's over!" Eren cries out to him, but Levi seems to not hear a thing, only gazing upon Eren's face, his pretty green eyes that hope for nothing any longer. Neither glory, neither freedom. What is it then that Captain Levi is seeing within Eren's stricken gaze? Why is it that he has bothered to do all this? How is it that he can die for his sake? 

When Eren asks him that, the answer is one he'd always wanted to hear from his Captain.

And so it is the last thing he hears.

\---

Eren turns in Levi's arms.

Looking at Levi's sleeping face for once.

The echo of that nightmare he cannot escape.

A world different from here and a world different from what he knows.

From that dream... if that's what sound is like Eren doesn't understand how he could survive in such a world. He'd spent a good deal of his childhood wondering what it'd be like to be 'normal' and hating being treated as 'weak', 'incompetent' because of his deafness. That society wouldn't forgive him for not being like the majority of them, that his family for all their love would always feel guilty for not giving him the life they'd envisioned for him before he'd been even born.

But, he'd been born into this world hadn't he, and that in itself...

Some time ago, he must have been born into that painful world of before, and there-

Eren strokes Levi's face.

Levi had protected him then too.

If that had been him that the Captain's blood had spilled upon.

If it had really been to him that those heartfelt words had been spoken.

Then even if he still doesn't understand what is going on, even if he doesn't remember like Zeke can. Eren thinks, this world he lives in now. Silent yet peaceful, where he is loved and protected by Levi again. He can survive here. He is happy. So long as Levi will stay by his side. So long as Levi will not be taken from him. So long as Levi will keep cherishing him as Eren cherishes him.

Eren draws closer to Levi, nestling his head beneath his chin. His feet dangling over the edge of the bed as he can feel Levi's legs, his feet brush against his ankles. How Eren loves Levi. How he cannot stand to be apart from him. Levi who also cannot live without him. Who desired and watched over him. Eren didn't think it'd ever be possible for someone like him. To be needed like that. To be wanted like that. Levi does not see him as incomplete since it is Eren who completes him.

Does Levi complete Eren?

Eren doesn't think so.

How can he be completed when they were meant to be together from the beginning?

And until the end.

It is day but the curtains are drawn over the windows. The light is dim within the room, warm like Levi's body is to his. Eren wonders, had he never been able to catch sight of Levi. Right after he'd laid him down onto the bed all that time before in the nurse's office. Would he have discovered otherwise? Would he have one day opened his eyes beneath the branches of the swaying cherry blossoms and seen overhead as he had in his memory of a nightmare? Levi looking down at him and seeing only him.

What he had heard in his dream-

Levi starts as he feels Eren insistent above him, kissing him. Woken by him.

Levi kisses him back, surprised for Eren to come onto him so early in the day, awake before him.

Surprised further as Eren asks him, "Agaiin. saayit Againn."

Levi doesn't know what it is Eren is asking of him.

[Say what?] he asks but Eren grabs at his hands, pushing them down, shaking his head as he straddles him. Levi confused, wanting to fulfill Eren's demands but unable to, least those. Groaning as Eren takes him inside him, rocking back and forth, up and down. Riding his dick, Eren asks again, his fingers at Levi's lips, his eyes desperate, "Tel mee."

What is it, that is what Eren wants to hear?

Levi's eyes are pained as he considers this.

What exactly was it, that Eren saw?

Levi doesn't know, he can't know.

So instead he tells Eren what he wants to say.

"I love you. Eren."

Eren watching his lips intensely.

Feeling hot and dripping, Eren's tears against his face as Eren smiles down at him.

Answering, "Yes! Thaat's it!"

Eren's hands move to entwine with his, their fingers locking along the other's, as Eren hovers above him, fucking himself repeatedly on Levi's cock. Tight and hot around Levi, promising to not let him go. Eren moans, loud, louder as he takes Levi further inside him. Wanting him. More, more, more more more more more- forever.

Levi cums inside him. Eren collapsing atop of him still crying, his tears against Levi's neck. Their hearts beating against the other's.

Levi holds Eren in his arms.

Feeling Eren's lips move upon his skin.

What is surely his reply.

What Captain Levi hadn't been able hear at the end of the world.

Levi isn't sure about that last thought. Spent and feeling his age. Comfortable with Eren wrapped around him and held by him. Levi drifts back into slumber, following Eren for once.

\--

[I still don't think it is safe to stay here,] Eren insists.

Sitting on the couch with Levi he accepts the cup of tea, blowing on the steam. Wanting to taking a sip but even with the generous addition of milk the drink is still too hot for him. He sets it on the coaster on the small table next to the couch. Turning to see Levi's reply.

[Your brother cannot call the cops, since they'll have to investigate his actions too. A break in is reportable but the locks that'd been installed outside of your room are suspicious. He won't want to reveal himself.]

Eren sighs, looking unconvinced.

[He won't want to cause trouble for your parents.]

Eren shakes his head, [I told you before didn't I? My big brother has a way with words, my dad is always convinced by everything he does and says. I think no matter the circumstances my brother would have been able to convince my dad what he did was for my well being. Since he's always been looking out for me.]

The downturn of Eren's lips and the little hobble of his chin is clearly upset. While Zeke is overbearing and nosy, he is also very kind and responsible. Always worried about Eren's well being. Especially protective since Eren can't hear. He's always been like from what Eren can remember. His big brother has always encouraged him in his own way, wanting him to enjoy things but not stray too far from him. Eren had found that comfort stifling as he grew older. Since they can't stay together forever can they? It would be odd to keep having that intimacy until their old age. Eren has explained this time and time again to Zeke who refuses to understand and now... all this...

Eren turns to Levi as Levi tells him, [I doubt Zeke will try anything in broad daylight. I'll install some locks and the windows already have bars on them at my place since it's... not the safest here already. If he tries to break in we'll know.]

Eren takes a sip of his tea, eyes widening as he sees the extra milk is actually melted cream. The drink had not been tea but hot chocolate all along.

[We can't ever allow you to be alone. While I'm at work in the day you can visit Mikasa and volunteer at the convent. And days you can't stay with me at work for the evenings in case it draws suspicion as you're no longer attending that school, you can go to Armin's place. How's that?] 

Eren nods, his mouth full of his warm sweet drink. Swallowing. He sets the cup aside. Licking his lips.

[I think that can work out.]

[It's decided then.]

Levi gets up from the couch, without a word.

Going into his room, he returns out from it with a familiar item. More familiar once he unsheaths it.

His knife.

Levi inspects the blade's sharpness before returning it to its sheath. He holds it out to Eren who takes it, head tilting to one side in question.

[Keep that on your person for when I'm not with you. For your protection. Keep it on you even when you're with Mikasa or the others. Got it?]

Eren nods obediently.

[Yes sir.]

\--

Eren contacts his parents on his laptop through email. Having left it at Levi's to let him borrow it to edit his films, it had not been confiscated by Zeke. He learns because of the heavy snow in the mountains that despite his granddad's health stabilising they'd still have to stay away until the snow melts. It too dangerous to travel until then. Unsure of when that will be, maybe another week or so.

It lasts a whole month so far, it even snowing by the seaside here as well, prolonging it into another month.

The whole while Eren stays at Levi's place. Visiting Mikasa and Armin when need be. Mikasa pleased for his help with the church work and Armin always excited to have his friend over, showing him the latest video games he was playing. Occasionally even Eren hangs out with Hanji and Erwin, meeting their drinking buddies who also from time to time (though it's rare they tell him!) drink with Mr Levi too.

Levi scolds them all for drinking in front of Eren who isn't old enough.

Idly passing their days like this. Eren is happy to get to sleep in the same bed as Levi. Live under the same roof as him.

All is well, except-

Where is his big brother?

Levi confesses to him one night, that while Eren had been taking care of his old drinking buddies (Levi jealous Eren had poured their drinks, got them snacks, and gave them water; unable to drink himself he'd looked after them). Levi assured Hanji and Erwin having helped him before, could protect Eren if something happened- he'd went back to Eren's house to see if Zeke was there.

Eren scolds him thoroughly, beyond angry. But once his temper has smoldered enough Levi tells him, alert. Suspicious.

[He wasn't there and it didn't look like anyone had been there for days. Your bedroom door and window were also reverted to as close to as they'd been as much as he could get them.]

Eren thinks it over. He'd emailed his big brother but had yet to get a reply. He'd sent more than one email too... it is making him worry. For the well being of his unstable big brother. And for Mr Levi's safety too. The longer this is drawn out... the worse the conclusion would be. Eren cannot help but think that, looking to Levi he can tell. Mr Levi knows that as well.

"Ah!" Eren suddenly says, surprising Levi.

[He may be staying at the college dorm. He has friends who stay there instead of commuting from home. My dad suggested before that he do that since college is more extensive, but Zeke insisted he wanted to stay home... probably to look over me...] Probably is inaccurate, Eren knows for sure that's what it was.

[But don't go looking for him there! Leave him be! If that's where he is then that's where he is! I don't... want him to hurt you Mr Levi...]

[Eren.]

[Promise me!]

Eren holds out his pinky, an old, childish oath.

But Levi accepts it with his, unable to bear Eren's eyes on him looking at him like that, like his whole world will break if Levi doesn't promise him.

Eren nods, satisfied when they are done. Levi saying the rhyme aloud too wondering if Eren is saying the same words in his head in tune.

[Thank you Mr Levi. Please don't leave my side.]

[Of course. I promised didn't I?] Levi says, relieved as Eren smiles at him brightly.

Just as their days are together, so bright.

\--

Too bright.

Is the sun overhead as Eren walks across the concrete of the sidewalk. Damp. A good deal of the snow having melted. It will all be gone soon and his parents will be returning home. Eren feeling bad as he makes his way to the station. Having told Armin a lie, that Levi had told him to meet him at the train station today instead of picking him up as usual. It was a little ways from Armin's house to the station so it should be safe he'd insisted but Eren knows that's not so.

He'd been feeling it recently.

A pair of eyes upon him, following him. 

When he went into Levi's apartment at night. When he was in Armin's room reading a book. When he was helping Mikasa hang up the linen in the courtyard.

He knows those eyes well.

Sure of it, that if he leaves it as it is that that conclusion they were putting off would be terrible. Far worse than he'd ever imagined. He'd seen outside the window the other morning, as Levi had been in the shower, a familiar head of blonde hair walking away, below the complex. He hadn't said anything to Levi. Unsure if he was imagining things or trying to convince himself otherwise. Really, he's the worst.

But Eren knows how to settle this, and make sure Levi will stay safe.

While Zeke hasn't replied to any of his emails, that didn't mean he didn't read any of them.

Eren is taking a bet on that. Knowing his brother well.

As he makes his way to his school. Boarding the train to it. He watches as the familiar yet unfamiliar sceneries pass over outside the window before him. The vast shimmering sea that stretches to the mainland, the residential areas, then the green forest in the distance of rolling equally green fields, until another town comes back into sight. Different sorts of people sitting in the seats across him throughout the long trip.

If he had been still going to the school Mr Levi works at he'd have boarded the train on the other tracks, going in the opposite direction.

As the chug of the train wheels upon the railing overtakes the sound of the passengers, the carts more empty the further along the line they go. It is nearly night when Eren arrives to his destination.

Decided.

Determined.

He is sly.

He had made Mr Levi promise to him to never leave him, to not confront Zeke but-

He had made no such promise to Levi about himself.

\--

Zeke's expression is one of revelation, as if he has been saved.

As if-

He has won.

Eren stands before him, looking up at him. His eyelashes long and dark just as Zeke has always admired, framing his pretty green eyes that are peering at him. Eren here as promised. As he had said in his email he would be.

[Come in,] Zeke tells him, finding it adorable that Eren would hesitate to enter his brother's room. Eren has always been comfortable around him. Never one to care about modesty or personal space. It's something Zeke has always loved about Eren. Taking advantage without taking advantage. Loving his warm hugs, his sweet kisses, his gentle hands. But more than that his slim body. How often had he dreamt of this, running his hands over Eren's small waist, his wide hips. Eren lets him, shuddering as they sit upon Zeke's bed. Eren's eyes darting nervously about his unfamiliar dorm room. Where Zeke has hung up many pictures of Eren. Some Zeke can tell from Eren's growing panicked expression that he doesn't recognise being taken. Not only their shared family photos that Zeke has only cut Eren's picture out from but photos he's taken and made himself, he has put up along the walls.

[Do you like them?] Zeke asks him, [You like this don't you?]

Eren shies away from his touch, glancing away from him then back to him, unable to look at him but unable to look at the photos more. Zeke laughs.

[It's a bit much isn't it? Or not enough? I should have set up a camera too shouldn't I?]

Eren's hands which had been held cutely before him, clasped together as if in prayer unfold so Eren may speak. [Why have you done this Zeke?]

"Why?" Zeke can't help but say aloud, chuckling [Isn't it obvious? It's what that man does right? It's how he convinced you to take your clothes off for him isn't it? I followed you and took your pictures exactly like he did. I've done pretty much everything he's done, but better. Don't you think?]

Eren gasps as Zeke grabs onto his arms, drawing him closer.

"I've always been looking at you. Far longer than him! I have the upper hand this time! So that's why Eren, can't you understand? I'm going to make you happy, not him! We belong together!"

Eren speaks, stifled with their close proximity.

[Stop this Zeke.]

[Why?] Zeke looks Eren up and down, undressing him with his eyes, "What's wrong? Does this not turn you on unless he does it? Even though you flaunted your pretty body enough before me after you let him fuck you!"

Zeke gains some satisfaction from Eren's startled and pained yelp as Zeke strikes him hard across the face, knocking him over onto the floor. Zeke wondering if this excitement is similar to how that man feels when Eren always lets him have his way. His selfless, adorable, naive little brother.

He's fortunate to have chosen a dorm room in a mainly unoccupied hall. Actually, he should be the only tenant in this newly renovated wing. It wasn't open to new residents yet but with his prestige and good reputation he had convinced the school to let him move in early.

Eren looks up at him, not in shock but fury.

"That's lovely, that's good Eren. Those eyes exactly! You looked at me exactly like that that night, so pretty when I had you. All the other soldiers were so jealous, but they didn't know that you were already mine. That you and I were meant to be! That you were made for me!"

Eren's cheek is red from where Zeke struck him, his whole body quaking as Zeke crouches down to help him up. Stroking Eren's cheek where he struck it.

"That hurt didn't it? I'm sorry Eren. I'll be more gentle for what's next. You begged me last time to be, I can't betray your expectations now."

Eren even while having a hard time keeping up with Zeke's lips, is having a hard time anyway understanding what he's talking about.

Soldiers?

What?

Zeke places Eren back on his bed. On his knees at the floor, he kisses at Eren's legs before reaching up to pull at Eren's trousers, his panties. Groaning when he sees Eren's bare and smooth legs. Kissing at them too from his ankles to his inner thighs. Eren allowing it. Shy some more as Zeke pushes him onto the bed, crawling into it with him, reaching for his shirt. 

Dipping his hands under it, fondling Eren's breasts. Amused Eren is wearing a bra but finding that a turn on too. Just like he does the entirety of Eren. Eren turns away from him. But juts his chest out to him to encourage him to touch all while tugging his shirt down. Not wanting to take it off yet. How adorable. Zeke chuckles. Perhaps the room is too cold? But Zeke fully intends to warm Eren up and be warmed by Eren. Zeke kisses Eren's neck, his cheek. Eren still resisting him as he tries to kiss his lips. Eren shaking his head, his pretty green eyes looking at him imploringly. His hands pushing up against Zeke's chest to have enough distance to say to him-

[Wait! Wait! Zeke!]

How much Zeke would have loved to hear Eren's voice as he said that, perhaps over and over as he enters him. He can feel Eren's soft thighs about his hips. Forced to straddle him. How lovely his Eren is. Exactly as he'd been before, another age in time. When he'd come to Zeke to negotiate. Convinced if he let Zeke experience paradise he could win the game that is war. A bit like now. How history does repeat itself-

"It's only fair Eren," Zeke moves to hold Eren down by his wrists, "It's my turn to have you. He doesn't deserve you. If I hadn't been killed by him, I would have been able to protect you from the world. The fact that I have been given this second chance to be with you is proof enough."

Zeke's expression is one Eren is more familiar with, his big brother who is always thinking about him. Protecting him.

"I... I tried so hard to be your big brother in this life. I really wanted us to be happy as a family..."

However.

"But it's no use. So long as he exists I can't do it. I want you Eren. I... offer my heart up to you!"

Eren tries to understand, even when he can't. Nothing Zeke has said makes sense.

Except.

A chill runs through him as he concentrates on what Zeke says next, the look in his eyes, the depravity of his smile exactly as Eren had seen right before Zeke had struck him. Also- when? When was it?

"It'll be alright. I've finally taken care of him. With Captain Levi defeated, you'll realise won't you Eren? I'm your ally."

With his hands unable to move. His wrists still held above him in Zeke's grip he can't know. What... what did Zeke do?

Thinking back to Zeke lingering by the apartment complex. For how many days? How many hours? Eren looks from Zeke's eyes back to his mouth. Eren licks his lips. Zeke's eyes lowering to Eren's parted mouth as Eren draws his face up and presses his mouth over Zeke's. Sticking his tongue inside, prodding it against Zeke's, coaxing him to taste him. To kiss him harder. Zeke moans into his mouth. Releasing one hand from Eren's wrists to move it lower. Eren can feel his brother's suddenly freed erection grind against his thigh as Zeke greedily sucks at his tongue, his lips. Biting at him. Eren panting, gasping. Zeke's remaining grip over his wrists loosening as both hands move to his hips. Eren wraps his legs tightly around Zeke's waist. His freed hands moving to clutch the front of Zeke's shirt as the back of his heels dive into Zeke's back. Zeke groping his ass, spreads his ass cheeks. Preparing to thrust into him. Eren uses all of his strength, the momentum of Zeke entering him to flip him over. The positions reversed so Eren is on top of him and it is Zeke pined to the mattress. Eren reaches behind himself, up his shirt, to where he'd strapped to the back of his bra. The knife Levi had given him. Unsheathing it, he holds it to Zeke's throat.

Eren grinds his teeth, torn. He can hold Zeke down here. But at a cost. Zeke is large and invasive inside him. Eren feels sick to have his brother inside him like this but it'd been the only way.

Originally he was going to allow this to happen, so long as Zeke would swear to him to stay away from Levi and not harm him but- from what he'd said-

Eren presses the knife down, seeing a line of blood spill into the pillow below.

If Zeke tries to rise at all he'll cut his own throat.

Eren's chest is heavy as he gulps down his breaths. Wanting to know and not wanting to know. What was it that Zeke had done?

Thoroughly disgusted, as he glares at Zeke, enraged that he can feel his big brother grow bigger, harder inside him from beholding his infuriated composition.

Within this standoff.

Eren bites his bottom lip. Knowing he will not get the truth without sacrifice. Flexing his hips he allows his brother deeper inside him. Riding his cock, Eren stares at Zeke. His glaring eyes boring into Zeke's, expecting an answer. Zeke moans, uncaring at the knife at his throat. Looking at Eren hungrily, longingly.

"Amazing. You feel exactly as you did back then. Eren. _Eren!_ My Eren!"

Eren reaches to pull at Zeke's hair, not bothering to press the knife further knowing he won't get an answer if he ends it right here.

Having riled Zeke up enough, Eren is careful. Pulling his ass up off from Zeke's cock, inch by inch. Zeke can't move back up into him unless he wants to choke on his own blood. Zeke watches, tormented that Eren draws his cock out of him. He swallows, sweat dripping from his brow. As Eren leans his face close to his. Asking, demanding-

"What did I do?" Zeke smiles at him, a smile Eren knows and so it breaks his heart, but not as much as what Zeke has to say next, Eren staring intently at his moving mouth- "I cut the brakes on his bike. Levi's probably been dead for hours already."

Eren doesn't cut Zeke's throat. Faster than the dive of a sparrow he has drawn back the knife and taking it within both his hands, with a certainty and skill he didn't know he possessed he tightens his legs around Zeke's waist just as he grips the handle of the knife. To distract Zeke, Eren takes his cock back inside him. Eren simultaneously plunging the knife into Zeke's gut, over and over, his chest, over and over, his breast over and over. Everywhere he can cut into. He does. His big brother no no no no No No No No No this horrible traitorous _lyING BEAST_ spasming, grunting and coughing and choking and bleeding bleeding bleeding bleeding bleeding bleed **ing bleeding bleeding** the enemy beneath him as Eren hacks the knife into his body for more times than he can count until he cuts and tears out the guts, the stomach, the lungs. Revealing the heart.

 _You wanted me to have this wretched thing? DON'T FUCK WITH ME!_ Eren hears himself scream inside himself. Still clutching the bloodied knife to his breast as his heart pounds. Zeke's body still beneath him, his cock inside him, limp at this point. Eren pulls him out from him. His legs sturdier than he anticipated as he steps off the bed, looking down at the bloodied mash before him. Tears streaming across what remains of Zeke's face, his mouth opened in a scream? A moan? A yell? His lips still slightly curved in that smile. For whatever his death throes had sounded like no one has opened the door in a curiosity that would kill the cat.

Eren sinks to his knees, sitting upon the floor.

Something welling up inside him, a scream, a cry. He doesn't know how it sounds as it tears out from him. Leaving him hollow.

Eren looks down at the knife in his hands.

If he had only warned Levi before.

If he had no doubts.

If he had understood (his brother) sooner.

Then-

His whole body is covered in blood.

That won't do. Mr Levi would be upset with him for being such a mess. He always liked it clean and tidy. Eren recalls how happy he'd been as Mr Levi had praised him for doing such a good job with the housework. Complimenting the skills he'd picked up from helping him around school.

Eren finds the shower and washes his body as best he can. Sobbing beneath the falling water as the red cascades from him. Eren dripping wet as he slams the curtain back to make it to the toilet. Retching, throwing up into it as he realises as he had stabbed Zeke, that beast had ejaculated inside him. Returning to the shower Eren reaches his fingers as deep inside himself as he can. Trying to become clean again, knowing Mr Levi would scold him, be angry, be hurt on his behalf.

The water is cold by the time he gets out.

\--

The water is cold as Levi manages to pull himself out of the bay he'd lost control of his bike by. Unable to brake for some time and the speed a quick constant. Levi had headed to the sea. Driving off the luckily unoccupied dock. Glad there'd been few people along the road as well so when he'd crashed the motorcycle into the water it had sunk below with little incident. He feels fine, as in he doesn't think he broke anything. Truly it's lucky. Knowing the pressure from the impact could have killed him, snapped his neck, had he been going any faster. It could have been way worse, had he been on the freeway or a populated area.

A couple good Samaritan onlookers have called an ambulance for him, but the paramedics check him out and OK him to not need to go to the emergency room. Levi ends up walking home. Showering. Changing. He rushes to Armin's via taxi to pick up Eren and explain the situation.

But-

\--

It'd been a long train ride.

When he gets to the Marley Academy grounds there's emergency vehicles all around it. Fire trucks especially. There'd been some malfunction in the electricity for the new dorm building that'd recently been completed and it had caught fire. Or so that's what people were saying. No one was residing in the building many said, but a few others hushed and solemn know otherwise. A young woman dark of hair is insisting as such to the police, that her friend had been in that building because-

Finding out as much as an outsider like him can, pretending to be a reporter with no camera and no press badge. Levi returns home on the last train.

He'll visit Eren's house next. He can rent a car. He'll look it up on if he can rent one nearby at this hour. Or maybe get a cab. He'll find out on Eren's computer that he lets Levi borrow. That he'd left his email log in be remembered on, so Levi had been able to see for himself. The emails he'd sent to Zeke.

Before Levi had started to investigate, to find out what could have happened. Armin distraught when Levi had showed up at his house, since hadn't he already met up with Eren?

Levi opens the door to his apartment. Unwilling to give up. He will find Eren. Without fail.

[Welcome home.]

Standing a few feet back from the doorway, waiting to greet him.

Levi wonders if he has gone insane.

Has his wishful thinking finally taken hold?

Punishing him for not being strong enough in this life either.

This life?

Levi isn't sure about that thought, why did he have it?

But more importantly.

[What?] Eren asks, a warm smile on his lips, unbelieving as well if this is a dream or not and Mr Levi really has returned to him- [Cat got your tongue?]

Levi swallows, trying to clear the lump in his throat. Signing as he says aloud- "I'm home, Eren."

\--

"Oh boy, you're not listening to me at all are you Erwin?" Hanji is saying, pushing up their glasses, peering into the kitchen. Business is slow. Ingredient prep is complete for the later hours and deep cleaning had been done yesterday just in time for inspection. They got a top score by the way. Thank you very much.

"Hmm?" Erwin says disinterested, his sole interest and focus on the main story in the paper. It'd been on the news too constantly. About some young prodigy at Marley Academy whose body had been found near turnt to ash in the burned down building of one of the new dorms. It was a mystery. Not only was he dead but his younger brother is missing. As they couldn't find the why or where of one and the other, the story is being dragged out. Even details seemingly unrelated to the incident reported, leaked. Since society wants to know more than they want to care. On how the two were half brothers. That the mother of the deceased was still living in a psychiatric ward since she is delusional and dangerous. Many were speculating that this Zeke Yeager had inherited such disorders from her too, and so had caused the fire. But in that case why is the young brother missing? Many thought it a sad coincidence. A tragedy to the family, these siblings whose parents had been away for another family emergency. There was nothing to relate the two on these incidents aside from that they'd happened around the same time and the two are connected by blood. There was simply no evidence that the incidents are in connection, but every story must be considered from every angle.

"You retired from all that didn't you? Mr Detective," Hanji is saying, lightly laughing at him, amused. "I guess you can't really stop your natural curiosity though can you? It got pretty dangerous last time. Remember why you stopped? Since you took a liking to Levi?"

It'd been a long ago case when he'd still been on the job, but Erwin had deemed it an accident. It was self defense but he knew from Levi's background and history that the public wouldn't see it as that for someone like him. So Erwin had covered it up and retired. He didn't deserve to serve the public anymore if he was going to be biased. Even if the law is not always just.

"What do you think?" Hanji asks, leaning over the counter, "You're thinking the same thing I am this time right. That it's Levi again."

To Hanji's surprise but not, for Erwin is always figuring all sorts of complicated convoluted stuff out.

"No. While Levi might be involved in some way. He is not the culprit. Rather... he is an accomplice."

"Wow, then who is the culprit? Or have you only ruled Levi out?"

Erwin looks over the paper, skimming over the details and the details it didn't have. But he had concluded based on his own reasoning, his intuition.

"Do you recognise the name of the little brother of the deceased?"

Erwin points it out to Hanji who looks down to read it.

"Oh shit!"

"I believe he is the real culprit."

Hanji gapes, they didn't even make that connection. Couldn't it be another coincidence?

"Why do you think that?"

Erwin sets the paper down, a wicked smile brief Hanji recognises from the old days of their Detective Agency on his lips. Gone as Erwin continues.

"It's not my concern to bring it to light. But out of everything I guess you could say, it's a belief."

"Belief?"

"Yes, I believe in him to do something like that. So you get it don't you? Since there's no evidence backing my belief, and only my own conceptions, my own reasoning, my own thoughts. It won't be of any use to close the case."

"Really," Hanji says, hmming to themself. Then slapping Erwin's back who looks alarmed Hanji can hit so hard. "What's up with that! You don't have to be going in circles to say you want to help Levi keep his happiness! And Eren isn't a bad kid either. Surely, there's a good reason for all of this."

Good? Bad?

Neither of those things concern Erwin.

Only what is fact, and can be proven as fact.

Since it cannot be proven.

But it's... not bad to be sentimental from time to time right?

It's a bittersweet memory.

Erwin feels he owes Levi some kind of debt though it's Levi that should owe him the debt... huh?

Hanji clasps their hands behind their head.

"I sure will miss seeing those two around here though. It's been a while already hasn't it? What do you say Erwin? Wanna make me a Levi Special? I'm hungry!"

Erwin turns around to cook, "It's coming right up!"

Hanji laughing loudly, stopping jerkily "Ah. But what would Eren order?"

It's another mystery they must contemplate.

\--

[It's not bad. This sort of view.]

Looking across the ocean from the other side, on the mainland.

Levi infers this to Eren, both decked entirely in black aside from the white of their collars. Even as the sun shines above.

Levi had packed up a good deal of his things, thrown out a lot. Pawned some of it too. And moving out from his apartment, with his connection to the church. Levi had journeyed with Eren across the sea, over the mountains here, to the land of Asia. Where his Uncle Kenny resides, running the church there trying to convert the people of this land to their Eldian faith. There's actually a certain popularity of it here more than other countries. Since Asians are more open to the existence of multiple gods and the supernatural. Least that's what Kenny was saying and even though he hasn't seen Kenny since he was a brat, he'd learnt on reflection as an adult. His Uncle is full of shit.

"Sure was nice of Kuchel to arrange all this. One big happy family! Ah, but wait. Mikasa didn't wanna come back?" Kenny asks.

"Shouldn't that be what we're saying of you?" Levi says, exasperated his Uncle had let Mikasa travel all on her own back to Shiganshina District. Mikasa would be moving back soon to Asia, after she settled a few more engagements. What those were. Well it's none of their damn business. Levi likes to keep it like that, loving it when people stayed the hell out of his business too.

"What? She didn't need me. She's tough as nails that one!" Kenny says with no remorse, laughing at Levi's concern.

They walk along the coastline. Eren carrying a picnic basket. Levi would have made Kenny hold it but Kenny won't be joining them. Kenny tips his hat to Eren, sauntering off. A hand in his pocket as he waves back to them.

"See ya! Got shit to do!"

Yeah, probably drink.

A shitty priest.

Levi can't believe his mother put his Uncle in charge of the church here, any church at all really when Kenny looks more suited to a saloon. But she might have considered the distance a good thing. She runs the main one in the Eldian capitol, Sheena.

This distance is perfect, even if Kenny is here. And Mikasa will be joining them.

Levi looks over the green rosary upon his chest. Slacks and a buttoned up high collared top. He'd not been keen about the get up, or how it'd been Kenny who had done his initiation rites. Thinking he probably looked as big of a jackass accepting the rites as Kenny does issuing the rites out. Eren on the other hand a total opposite. Accepting his rites from who was really in charge of this church and not just a sham- Uli, Kenny's fellow priest; buddies from way back Kenny said. Levi doesn't give a shit. 

Eren had looked serene. His hands clasped before him in prayer. His long dark eyelashes resting gently over his soft cheeks. Obedient and diligent, kneeled upon the hard wood floor. Perfectly in place with the red rosary going over his head, around his neck. The untarnished image of piety. Levi had heard back in the days of old they'd not worn black but white. Instead of wooden coloured beads it'd been a necklace collar of gold. How perfect that would have looked upon Eren's person as well. Mikasa had been right. Eren looks like he belongs here. Deciding to keep growing out his hair, in a woman's habit instead of the men's get up. Regardless that it is part of his cover. He fits the holy maiden image to a T. The fact that he can't talk much he is using to his advantage along with his looks.

Was it right to have beauty and brains?

Boy can this boy act.

But also-

It suits him too well. All in attendance had held their breath and released their tears on seeing him kneel and pray to the Goddesses. Amongst the multitude of lit candles. The smoke of incense floating through the air (an integrated Asian custom he heard) out the open windows of the stained painted glass. A figure of ethereal beauty indeed beneath the sunlight that shined upon him. Or was it that the sun could shine because of him? After the ceremony had ended some children outside in the church courtyard had given Eren flowers (roses), calling him "Lady Rose! Goddess Rose! Saint Rose!" excitedly. Fuck, why did Mikasa have to be right?

The spring breeze picks up and brushes their cheeks, along with the salt of the sea. Its blue waves rolling in the distance. Levi walks behind Eren, watching the sway of his gait, his skirt, his silky brown hair barely past his shoulders. As if feeling his eyes, Eren stops cleanly to turn. Checking back at him. The red beads of his rosary bounding up momentarily within the momentum of the motion.

 _What?_ is what his pretty face seems to be asking. Levi catches up to him, standing next to him he takes the picnic basket off from Eren's hands.

Eren delighted, wanting to ask.

[Are we almost there?]

Levi nods.

Out of everything of their new home, Levi had wanted to show Eren this the most. And today is a perfect opportunity with the snow long melted and warm spring's arrival. Since today is-

"Happy Birthday Eren."

Looking from Levi's mouth, a warm smile for him that Eren has a far memory of seeing before, though he has surely seen it even after that. When Levi had come home to him.

Eren sees them immediately.

Rushing forward into the fray.

His excited, overjoyed gasp enough for Levi who looks at Eren's enthralled gaze. His captured vision. His cheeks flushing a pretty pink like the scattering, blossoming cherry blossoms swaying above them. Not just a single tree like had been at their school but rows upon rows of them. A whole forest. Since this is the land such a tree originates from. Levi knew it would be perfect. In the thick of it. Deeper where they won't be bothered. Levi sets down the basket, lying down the blanket.

Eren still wandering about the flowering trees in amazement of their beauty. Levi amazed by Eren's beauty as he watches him take everything in. Eren twirling beneath the multitude of petals, some caught in his hair, catching on his clothes. Eren hurries back to Levi on seeing him settling in.

[It's wonderful!] Eren tells him, elated, touched. That Levi had sought to show him such a scenery given Eren's fondness for the tree he once slept beneath.

[It's your favourite colour too? Isn't it.] Levi remarks, recalling the amount of pink in Eren's room.

Eren flushes red, [Yes, though it's not really right for a boy...]

[Who cares about that? Is it really right for you to be wearing a dress either?] Levi says, teasing Eren, he steps in, drawing a hand up Eren's skirt, groping his ass. Eren not resisting him in the slightest. Levi withdrawing his touch only to say, [It's a hock of bullshit is what it is. You can like and do as you please Eren.]

Eren looks at Levi, his reply full of adoration and tenderness, [Thank you Mr Levi.]

[How about a nap before we eat?] Levi suggests, Eren laughing as they sit down upon the blanket. Eren crawls onto Levi's lap immediately, straddling it.

[Do you really mean that? I think you jest sir.] 

Eren's smile is too beautiful, warm, like the petals brushing across his hair, falling down across Levi's chest as Eren pushes him down. [Besides, today is my birthday is it not? I want the rest of my birthday gift.]

Unbuckling Levi's belt. Levi swallows as Eren draws out his cock. Rising up enough on his knees, to pull down his panties. Down to his ankles, stepping out a leg to allow it to dangle at one. Eren strokes him. Pumping him, Levi feels as Eren sits upon him. Hot and wet, prepared already for him, before they'd departed? So Eren had known already what he wanted for his birthday? Levi groans as Eren's tight heat encompasses him, Eren riding his cock thoroughly. His skirt flared out all around him, covering from sight his ass swallowing up Levi's hard cock. Eren gasping, crying out as Levi fills him. Levi thrusting his hips up, his cock into Eren's welcoming hole. Eren's hands at his shoulders, clutching as he rides him, face flushed from how good it feels. 

The flower petals still falling overhead as another breeze picks up. One petal falling between their lips as Eren bends down to cup Levi's face and kiss him. Levi's hand at the back of Eren's neck, sliding up into his soft hair. Truly happy as he kisses Eren's just as soft lips. The flower petal swallowed up by one of them as their tongues glide across the others, wet and satisfying, hot and breathless. Eren's lashes fluttering as his moist gaze fixates on Levi as they draw back. Levi having never taken his eyes off from Eren. Too beautiful. His heart aches and throbs within him as Eren's hand slides down to his chest, feeling its tempo as he ruts himself on Levi's cock harder. Gasping as Levi grows bigger inside him, hitting up inside him repeatedly, that sweet spot that makes his socked toes curl. His shoes kicked off when he'd joined Levi on the blanket. Levi's shoes still on, his feet settled on the grass. Eren has always thought it funny and kind of cute that Levi finds socks uncomfortable.

Giggling Eren tells him, [Gross old man.]

Levi's brow dips, sweat across it, he'd been concentrating on how good it feels inside Eren and he was going to insult him like this?

Levi doesn't reply verbally, instead he takes hold of Eren's gyrating hips and fucks him harder. Eren keening, practically sobbing as Levi cums inside him. Levi satisfied as Eren clenches his thick thighs tighter about his waist, his ass with Levi in him to the very hilt. Eren is sleepy and content, moving to lie atop him. His cum staining the underside of his skirt. Eren had make sure not to stain Levi's clothes. Overly considerate though it's his birthday today.

Levi kisses at Eren's brow. Hugging Eren tight before rolling him over to his side, following him, drawing out with much complaint from his sleepy princess, his soon sleeping beauty.

He'd packed some cheese and tomato lettuce sandwiches, potato salad. A strawberry shortcake on Eren's behalf. But they can eat it later. Celebrate some more. Once Eren wakes up.

Not asleep yet. Resting atop the checkered blanket, their hands held before the both of them. Between and reaching. Fingers entwine as their palms press to the other's. Looking to one another, beholding this blessing.

Within this moment.

Neither need to say a word.

Both already know.

Being together.

This is bliss.

Their paradise outside paradise.

The beginning to that old story.


End file.
